Wild Times
by SiscoPolaris
Summary: Well this is my first story published here. It is a gay erotica so please if you don't like man on man action then don't read this. It actually follows a new Tiger cop in the ZPD, who wants to impress the Chief as the ZPD look to battle a new drug on the streets. Tags: gay anal oral shower tiger fox buffalo rough explicit drugs story crime friends-with-benefits
1. Chapter 1

"Listen Up," the buffalo shouted as he entered the briefing room. "We have a busy caseload this morning." Chief Bogo announced, sighing as he looked down at his sheet. After they had busted the deputy mayor and her insane plan he had expected things to go back to normal. Sadly it seemed like criminal minds worked just as fast as police ones. It had taken less than a month after that sheep was locked up, and a new monster was on the streets.

"We've got reports of more pushers of a new drug, they are calling it Wild Times…"

"No fucking way! When I was a cub I was going to open a theme park with that name. It's trademarked…"

"Shut up Wilde!" Bogo snapped at the fox, he'd only been out of the academy a week and the fox's non-stop jokes were beginning to wear on the buffalo. Not so much the jokes, the need not to laugh at them. After all he had his stern hardass persona to protect.

"According to the reports it is a chemical distilled from the night howler plant…"

" _Midnicampum holicithias,_ Sir!" Piped up officer Hopps and the buffalo rolled his eyes, an officer busts one major criminal and suddenly they forget just who the Chief is.

"Indeed, Officer Hopps, but to keep this to the actual _pertinent facts_ ; it is popular with both predators and prey, its effects are not permanent. However, it enhances the animalistic feelings of all those exposed. It is becoming popular with athletes, lovers and pretty much your average joe drug addict. It gets you high and makes you feel strong, fast and horny as hell. So far it is linked to six assaults and two counts of date rape." The buffalo glanced out at his assembled men and women. "I am starting a zero tolerance policy for this drug. I want it stamped out before it takes root."

"Ha! Takes root, nice one Sir," Nick piped up with a grin and a wink.

"No pun intended Nick," alright time for your assignments.

Officer Richard Parker sat at the back taking notes. The young tiger had graduated in the same class as Nick Wilde, not that anybody had noticed. All eyes were on the first fox officer, he may have fur designed to be a perfect camouflage in the jungle but he could be pink with yellow polka dots and the rest of the precinct would still ignore him. Especially the chief, he'd been on traffic duty all week, by himself. After all checking the parking tickets was grunt work, so naturally it fell to the new guy. It felt like a college hazing, make the new guy earn his stripes sort of thing. He was a tiger, he was born with stripes, he shouldn't have to earn them.

Still it would have been nice to have a partner, and a real case. The tiger knew he would get both eventually, he just had to do a good diligent job and he would be rewarded. Or he certainly hoped so, it would be worth it. Hell getting his name right would be a nice start.

"Officer Perka, traffic duty." The buffalo announced and the tiger shuddered, his name wasn't hard, it was like the Chief was doing it on purpose.

"Yes, Sir," He said a little too loudly and eagerly, the rest of the precinct seemed to turn and look at him. Even the damn bunny, and Nick. The tiger pushed himself down into his chair, shrinking away like a terrified kitten, just waiting for the ground to swallow him whole.

Bogo paused and glanced at him, for a moment their eyes met. Damn it why did the buffalo have to have such dreamy eyes? Seriously wasn't it hard enough being a predator, rookie, gay cop he had to get hard at the sight of his boss as well? God clearly hated him, and the feeling was mutual.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Richard jumped as he woke from his own thoughts, the room had somehow emptied while he was thinking. Only Nick Wilde had remained and the fox was grinning at him.

"Sorry, was just wondering how long before I get any real police work," the tiger replied getting to his feet and picking up his pad.

"Hey, you're a good cop, it's just a matter of time before he sees it too," the fox replied and then leaned across and whispered. "Of course if you keep staring at his ass he is going to notice...eventually."

The tiger felt himself blush under his fur, "hey keep it down!" Richard had only told the fox about his sexuality in a moment of weakness during training. The two had shared a moment as they both struggled through the more physical parts of the training. "How did you know I was looking?"

"I didn't, until you just told me," replied the fox with a sly wink. "Your other secret is safe with me too."

"You know you are just falling into the fox sterotype right?" the tiger replied with a mock frown.

"Yes, but I still have a sweet fox ass," Nick replied turning around to wriggle it. "See?"

"I should never have told you," grumbled the tiger, then as he stepped forward he let his paw smack down hard on the wriggling fox rump.

"Ow...hey, you break it you bought it!" The fox snorted rubbing his stinging ass. "And you can't afford it, kitty."

"Come on Nick, you know you'd offer me a line of credit," snorted the tiger with a wink. "And a friends only discount."

"Oh boy, if only you were into vulpines," Nick whispered as he brushed up past the tiger.

"Oh boy, if only you were gay," replied the tiger reaching out and giving the fox's ass a light pinch. Nick was fun to flirt with, but well he was right vulpines weren't exactly the tiger's tastes. Richard liked his men bigger and stronger than he was, his first boyfriend had been a polar bear. Something about the big guys just made him feel safe and warm, plus he loved it when his lovers were big enough to surround him. That was part of the allure of the buffalo buffalo, big, strong and dominant. The tiger had pawed off in the bathroom on his first day after seeing the Chief in action.

"Who say's I ain't, for the right kitty?" retorted the fox swaying his hips and winking as he walked off. Richard walked away smiling and shaking his head. The job may not be turning out the way he had hoped, but at least he had one good friend, so far anyway.

Traffic duty turned out to be just as dull and annoying as he expected. Why did people always just park where they wanted, and them blame him for enforcing the law? Still what was worse was the looks he got from a lot of people. It had been months since the whole nighthowler incident, still every prey animal looked at him like he was about to go crazy and eat them. He couldn't even eat his steak rare, it had to be well done.

Still his uniform was something, it helped. It was strange how much worse things got when he took it off. After graduating he had taken a week to move into the city, he wanted some time to get used to it. Walking around in just a jeans and t-shirt combo, seeing the sights. Parents had grabbed their kids paws when they saw him coming, he'd been refused service in a couple of shops.

Richard had made a point of returning to those shops with his uniform on. He got served with a polite, 'thank you sir'. He still saw all the sideways glances. Part of him wondered how they would react if they realised he wasn't just a predator he was a homo too. It didn't matter, he knew at some point he was going to come out, he couldn't keep it inside himself. He just wanted to hold it back, let the officers get to know Richard Parker and not 'that homo, Dick'.

As his shift was drawing to an end he spotted one last expired meter with a small car parked in front of it. The tiger pulled his small traffic kart up beside it and began writing the ticket. The street was empty and then he heard a muffled voice, "ou...wild time...fifty…" The tiger didn't catch all the words, but he had enough to raise his suspicions. He glanced around and spotted an entrance to an alley, just a few meters away. He stalked up to it, in the way only a predator could.

Peeking around the corner he saw a couple of figures, a skinny cheetah talking to a raccoon. The tiger's eyes went wide as he saw the raccoon give the cheetah something and the cheetah hand him a few notes. It was a textbook drug deal. Reaching up cautiously he pressed his radio and whispered, "Officer Richard Parker, I'm at the alley next to twenty-three Ridgemont road, there's a guy here dealing Wild Times."

"Rodger officer, backup is on the way!" The reply was far too loud and Richard had only a heartbeat to berate himself for making the rookie mistake of not turning down his radio's volume before reporting in. The two in the alley took one look at him and ran.

"Officer Richard Parker, in foot pursuit!" he bellowed into his radio as he took off after the two fleeing suspects. "Stop, in the name of the law!" He hollered gleefully, that was one thing he had been desperate to scratch off his bucket list. Next he would be able to tell someone to 'book him' and last would come saying 'it's elementary my dear insert name of colleague'.

The two suspects took off in opposite directions as they emerged from the alley. He torn off after the raccoon, he was the dealer after all and far more valuable suspect. Plus he was a raccoon, cheetah were fast fuckers, and he should know he'd fucked a few in his time. The raccoon started to empty out his pockets, Richard didn't slow down his pace, just bent down and snatched up the discarded rubbish and shoved it into his pocket.

They emerged from a series of smaller alleyways into a main street, he shouted his location into the radio as he ran. He was gaining ground of the raccoon and not even starting to feel the burn of the run, thank god for the academy's tough training regimen. His heart began to race more and more as he gained on the raccoon, it felt so natural, he matched turn for turn, chasing down his prey. The end would be inevitable, he roared with delight as he got his fingers onto the perps coat and yanked hard. A quick twist and throw and the raccoon was struggling under him.

"I didn't do nothing!" the raccoon screamed.

"Then why did you run, punk?" Oh god, calling perp a punk, another one scratched off his bucket list. By the time he had the cuffs on his a squad car had turned up, Hopps and Wilde, they took the raccoon away. He wasn't able to join them, after all someone had to drive the traffic kart back.

That didn't matter, the tiger felt light as a feather running on the natural adrenalin as he headed back to the kart. He had done it, collared his first criminal. His aunt would be so proud, his parents hadn't spoken to him since he had come out to them. However, his aunt had made up for that, taking in a lost cub and being mother and father at need.

The kart felt stupidly slow and he made best speed back to the station. Only by the time he'd got there the raccoon had already been processed, statements taken and apparently a huge lead on the source of Wild Times was extracted. Clawhauser had told him with a chuckle and an offer of a doughnut. The fat cheetah hadn't seen the look in the tiger's eyes, he was too busy talking.

Richard had dashed to the locker rooms and found the fox changing, "hey Nick!"

"Hey Richard," the fox greeted him with his customary cheeriness.

"Seriously… you couldn't wait for me?" The tiger wasn't able to hide the pain in his voice, the soft whimper as he looked at what he thought was his friend.

"Sorry, I told Judy we should wait," the fox said holding up his paws almost in supplication. "But Judy was all 'the Chief said zero tolerance, we can't just wait'." The fox's Judy impression was scarily accurate. "Plus I figured he'd take at least an hour or two and then lawyer up, so plenty of time to get you involved. Instead the guy just rolled over, he's given us a list of suppliers and a few addresses."

The tiger slumped down onto one of the locker benches, it was his collar. However, now the glory would go to the rabbit and Nick.

"Look, I made sure we got your name on the report, full credit ok? Trust me," the fox gave him a broad smile and a wink.

"Sure… I suppose," the tiger grumbled. "I mean it's about catching the bad guys not who gets the credit right?"

"Right!" The fox replied sitting down next to the tiger, pantless and reaching out a paw to stroke the tiger's leg. "I'm still sorry though dude, feels like I stole your thunder."

"Yeah, kinda sucks," muttered Richard, he couldn't help but feel a little stirring as Nick touched him. It had been a while since he had last been with anyone. Nick wasn't a long term prospect, but the fox owed him damn it. Maybe some apology oral was called for. The fox apparently was having similar thoughts, his paw was wandering slowly teasing up further and closer to his crotch.

With a gasp Richard felt little fox fingers stroking over his engorged maleness, "speaking of...kinda sucks." The fox whispered and nuzzled up against the tiger, taking the feline's huge paw with his free hand and guiding it down to his boxers, where his own erect cock was peeking through his flies. The tiger gulped softly and closed his fingers around the shaft, the fox was actually surprisingly well hung for a vulpine. Nick leaned up and kissed the tiger's neck, "the showers are currently free… if you want me to show you just how… sorry I am." While he spoke the vulpine squeezed down on Richard's maleness and the tiger whimpered as his cock drooled pre onto his uniform.

"Sure!" Richard whimpered his words and the two sprang into action. Horny males about to get lucky are able to move faster than cheetahs on steroids. The tiger's clothes were discarded in a moment, landing unregarded on the floor and the two jumped into the showers.

Richard felt his adrenaline pumping, this was such a dangerous place to do this. Anyone could walk in, but with his clothes off and two fox paws stroking his cock, there was nothing that could make him stop and think. The fox gave him a grin and then stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Richard's lips, pushing him back as he did so. Hot water raining down on them both while the fox jerked his cock quickly.

With a gasp of pleasure their kiss was broken, Nick gave him a wink, and suddenly the fox was dropping. The tiger moaned as he felt a warm muzzle sealing around his cocktip, the warmth of the muzzle and the tickle of the tongue made him shoot a jet of pre. He looked down only to find the fox looking up at him hungrily, as he bobbed his muzzle fast. Nick was guzzling the cock like a pro, Richard had always wondered if the fox had any gay experience before, that question was answered. There was no way this was the first cock the fox had serviced.

"Oh shit Nick...I'm not gonna last long," He whimpered, his words doing nothing but driving the fox to suckle harder. Two brown furred paws grasping the tiger's full sized fruits. Tugging gently on them as his head bobbed faster and faster. The moans of the fox and tiger echoing around the tiled walls, the sound of the water falling no longer drowning them out. However, neither of them could stop, or even cared.

Tiger claws scratched on the tiles as his body tensed, he grasped the fox's head and started to thrust desperately. Giving in to his instincts always felt good, he rutted the warm mouth like it was a bitch in heat, his cock shooting thick streams of tiger cream into the fox's hungry maw. Nick didn't struggle, in fact he just kept himself clamped around the cock and swallowed again and again, drinking down every drop.

Eventually the tiger was spent and he fell back against the wall panting. Nick pulled off his cock with a slurping sound, "so Officer Sexy stripes… am I forgiven?"

Richard panted softly, his head still spinning, he couldn't manage to form words so he just nodded dumbly. Nick got back to his feet and winked, "I'd better go, before anyone walks in on us."

"Wait..you..want me to return the favour?" Richard asked feeling guilty for not seeing to his lover's pleasure first.

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer, but I saw to my own dick, while I was seeing to your dick, Dick. Ha! I just sucked Dick's dick!" The fox replied with a chuckle as he walked out of the shower.

The tiger sighed and leaned back, well it hadn't been a bad day. He'd caught a drug dealer and gotten a nice sneaky shower blow job. Richard reached out to the shampoo dispenser and began to scrub himself, humming happily. He was far too lost in his sudden good mood pay any attention to where he was. The sound of hooves on tiles were his first warning that he wasn't alone.

Turning to glance the tiger froze, like a deer dazzled in headlights. While his eyes were dazzled by the glory of the naked body he was beholding. Perfectly formed abs, a chest so broad and masculine he just wanted to nuzzle it. Long scraggy, manly fur and two polished horns sitting atop a broad handsome bovine face. Then his eyes couldn't help themselves, they looked lower to see a plump, delicious looking sheath and two low hanging oranges.

"Officer Perka," the buffalo muttered in greeting as he began to get washed.

"Chief!" The tiger squealed in response turning to face the tiles, his cock painfully erect already. He kept his back to the buffalo, desperate to turn and see more, yet terrified of being caught looking, with a hardon. That was a sure fire way to stay on traffic duty forever, if he was lucky.

"That was a good bust today," the buffalo observed as he scrubbed himself clean. "The guy gave us a lead on a Wild Time lab, I have got the place staked out already. I'm planning on heading out to join the stake out myself this evening."

"That's really great news Sir!" The tiger replied, as he stared down at his own erection, begging it to go away.

"You want to join me?"

"On the stake-out?" Richard asked as he stood stock still, desperate for the buffalo to say yes, or better still 'no, I mean under this shower'.

"Of course, it was your bust that gave us this lead, it is only fair. Plus, it'd be good experience for you, can't have a talented officer on traffic forever," the buffalo observed and then finished rinsing off. "Of course I'm leaving in ten minutes, so better make up your mind fast."

"I'm coming Sir!" The tiger replied washing the last of the soap out of his fur. He waited a few seconds and then made a dash for his towel, his erect pink cock bobbing as he ran. Pulling it around his waist he sighed with relief.

Ten minutes later he was back in his uniform, feeling clean from the shower, but still in the clothes he had done a full shift in. He stank of tiger sweat, even through the thick layer of deodorant he sprayed himself with. Richard hoped the buffalo buffalo wouldn't mind the sweaty tiger stink. He raced to the carpool where he found Bogo already sitting in his car glaring at him with impatient eyes.

The glare was more than enough to make the tiger feel uneasy as he opened the door. The buffalo turned and grunted, "glad you could join me Officer Perka." His words so coated with sarcasm it dripped onto the floor.

"Sorry Sir," the tiger muttered slinking into the car like a scolded dog. "Where are we going?"

"Some warehouses down in Tundra town, got a vantage in some office blocks just across the street," Bogo replied as he began to drive. Richard had spent hours training in driving police cars, including many high speed chase scenarios. None of them prepared him for the pure horror of the buffalo's driving. The bovine drove like he owned the road, like everyone should get out of his way. To Bogo the speed limit was merely a suggestion, not too surprising to the tiger, god help the police officer who tried to pull him over and give him a ticket.

For Richard he was stuck fighting his instincts to dig his claws into the leather of the car to hold on for dear life. However, it was the Chief's car and he worried that clawmarks in the leather might mean hoofmarks in his ass.

"So, you a Richard, a Rich or a Dick?" The buffalo asked conversationally as he pulled a corner at a speed so far above the limit the cat was surprised he didn't use the handbrake to turn properly.

"Errr, Richard I suppose, though my friends in school called me... " the car pulled another corner and Richard felt his heart jump into his throat as his life passed before his eyes for the tenth time in as many minutes. "Spot."

"Spot! Why the devil did they call you that?" The buffalo demanded as he continued on as he hadn't just left rubber marks across half the city.

"Because, there was already one tiger in the school, so Stripes was taken," it hadn't been a good time in school really one of just six predators in the entire place. Herbie cubs could be right malicious cunts when they had you alone or outnumbered.

"Ha! Sounds like you were raised in rural buttfuck nowhere with simpletons," snorted the buffalo as he continued speeding down the highway to hell...or Tundratown, whichever came first.

"That Sir…. is putting it rather too mildly," the tiger agreed. He'd wanted out of home and into civilization, where everyone is treated equal, ever since he was old enough to walk. It had been a shock, when he finally got there, to realise some animals were more equal than others.

Bofo gave a short laugh, "was born and raised in the city myself. Seen a lot of good officers come out of the sticks, lot of bloody useless ones too."

"Which am I, Sir?" The question shocked the tiger, but when you feel you are that close to instant death your mind just says, 'what the hell have I got to lose?'

"Too soon to tell, Perka." grunted the buffalo without skipping a beat. Bogo clearly had no problem or fear of saying exactly what he thought. It was a wonder to the tiger he could have risen to be chief, that usually takes a solid grasp of politics.

"It's Parker, Sir!" Richard felt good finally letting that out, it felt like the right time to do it, at least he could die with no regrets when the car missed some turn and ended up as a fireball.

"Well done, been an entire week coming, still nice to see you have some balls, took your time to show them to me." Richard wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact Bogo had known he was mispronouncing his name, or the wonderful thought of showing the Chief his balls, and other delicious parts of his anatomy.

They arrived at the warehouse and Richard was thrilled to find out all of his limbs were still attached and unbruised. The Chief led him up to a small room where a rhino and lion police officer were sitting. Officer's Ramerez and Burk respectively, gave the chief and Richard a nod from where they sat, one playing solitaire and the other watching out the window.

"Sit yourself down Parker, this is going to be a long night," the buffalo said and he had no idea how right he was about that.

The hours passed slowly, three cops would play cards while the fourth watched. After a couple of hours the Chief insisted Ramerez and Burk head into the next room, where some beds had been set up, and get some sleep. It was a weird time for the tiger, one-on-one with the buffalo who had spent so much of the week in his wet dreams.

With little else to do but chat he found the Chief was actually quite talkative. "So how are you enjoying your first week, Parker?"

"It's not bad… I mean I envisaged myself doing a lot more of this than writing parking tickets…" the tiger started to explain and paused as the buffalo chuckled.

"Right of passage that one, I went through it myself. Two weeks slapping tickets onto the hoods of cars. Thought it was stupid, but it ain't a bad way to start out." The buffalo advised with a grin. "Good way to see who is in this for the glory and who is looking to work. Plus you out of towners learn the streets, not just the maps, but the people and the beat. There's a lot more to policing than what you learn in the academy."

"Yes, Sir," Richard replied politely.

"Call me Chief boy, never much liked Sir, save in formal situations," snorted the buffalo, it didn't feel like a rebuke, more an invitation. "My first month on the job was spent slapping tickets on cars. The old Chief, a huge polar bear named Rufus, he liked to make all the new recruits pound the ground. Looking back I can say it definitely taught me to pay attention, keep alert. You know why boy?"

With a shrug of his shoulder's Richard showed he had no clue what the buffalo was driving at.

"Cause I wanted to find any damn criminal to bust just so I could get off damn traffic duty," Bogo laughed heavily and the tiger found himself laughing along. "Anyway, my time on it ended, well abruptly, like yours did. Only mine wasn't such a happy outcome.. I saw a guy dealing drugs, nothing as fancy as Wild Times, just a bit of weed. Anyway I chased him down arrested and booked him, then found out he was an undercover officer and I had just blown two months of work getting him into some gang."

"Oh shit!"

"Oh Shit! Don't cover half of it boy, I was in the piss so deep I needed a straw to breath," the buffalo smacked his fist on the wall as he laughed. "Old Rufus he towered over me, like the fucking brute he was, and I was pissing myself. Trembling, I swear I could feel my horns melting through sheer embarrassment."

The tiger was laughing with the Chief, just picturing a young buffalo, fresh out of the academy cringing and cowering waiting for the book to be thrown at him. "What happened next Chief?"

"Well big old Rufus leans over me and he asks me what the hell I thought I was doing," Bogo had a twinkle of nostalgic glee in his eye. "I figured I was already in deep shit, so I may as well just be honest. So I told him, I thought I was doing my job arresting criminals."

"You didn't?"

"I swear, you gonna look me in the eye and call me a liar, boy?" The question came to a rather sharp point and Richard felt that point right on his throat.

"No, Sir!"

"Good boy, smart. Anyway old Rufus just stood there above me, staring me right in the eye. I stared right back, best I could anyway, never could match the old bastards gaze. Then he nodded his head and said, "good answer". Well I just about shit myself on the spot," snorted the buffalo quickly turning back to jovial. "That was me off traffic duty, it weren't the last time I got in trouble though. Ha! Zootopia is a hell of a city, but she can lead you into some fucking scary scraps. Always led me out again though."

With the old buffalo opening up to him Richard found himself opening up in return. The tiger found himself sharing a few of his stories, of school and how much he had hated it. All the bullying he had been on the receiving end of. That was why he was a cop, because he wanted to put things to rights.

"Nobody cares more about the rules, than those who have been on the receiving end of people who just ignore them," commented the buffalo with a nod. Somehow that had surprised the tiger, it seemed a little more than just an observation, as if there was something behind it. He couldn't imagine the huge hulk of a buffalo being bullied, still being bullied had made the tiger fight back, it could make others fight back too.

The tiger was just in the middle of a story of his and Nick's first day at the academy, when something happened, "A car's just pulling up to the warehouse!"

"Ha! That'll be our guys, get on the radio I want some backup on the way," the buffalo commanded grabbing the spare binoculars and getting a good visual as two raccoons and a rhino piled out of a car. "Three perps, heading inside."

"Got two squad cars en route Sir, ETA ten minutes" Richard's reported. "I'll go wake up the others."

"They are coming back out, holy crap they have boxes of the stuff!" the buffalo swore. "They are packing them into the car!"

The two other police officers were on their feet, a bit groggy but ready for action in a few seconds. "Damn it and another couple of boxes, they are gonna be packed and gone before back up is here!" The buffalo announced with a growl. "There's only three of them, come on."

Richard could hardly believe it, just that morning he'd been on traffic duty and now he was front line on a major drug bust… or he hoped, if those boxes contained something as simple as Christmas lights they'd all be strung up. Of course people don't normally pick up harmless stuff at three in the morning from an abandoned warehouse. Even if it wasn't drugs something was going on there.

The four officers stalked quickly down the back alley's wanting to avoid the direct route. The tiger's heart was racing, he could feel his natural hunter's instincts kicking in. The adrenalin, the rush of a predator stalking his unsuspecting prey. The other two officers were sent one side of the car, he and the chief took the nearside. Richard felt his paw trembling a little as he pulled his gun, he'd never fired it in anything but training. He hoped that would still be the same by the end of the night.

The three perps emerged with a last set of boxes, the raccoon jumping into the car behind the wheel. Richard knew they weren't ready yet, but it was clear their targets were about to drive off. "We go on three," Bogo muttered into his radio. Then as the car engine roared to life he screamed. "THREE!" All four police officers leapt at once, the two raccoons were in the car and they floored it as the cops screamed, "Stop Police!"

The engine tearing off, far too fast and out of control, Richard felt the woosh of air as it skidded past him, mere inches away from cutting his career short. It didn't get far, slamming into a building as they tried to turn. The chief hadn't froze he was charging the rhino down, the brute took one look at the buffalo charging him and decided that matador was not a career path in his future. Turning and diving into the warehouse, he made a run into the unknown.

"Ramerez, Burk get those two. Parker with me, keep your eyes and ears peeled there could be more in there," the Chief barked his orders sure he would be obeyed. The other two took off at a run as two, rather shaky legged, raccoons were struggling out of the car and heading for the nearest alley.

The chief was inside the building a good few seconds before the tiger. Rhinos are not known for their stealth and even blindfolded the tiger could have followed the thunder of his hooves. A buffalo and a feline, in an ironically dogged chase. The rhino may have been big, but he had speed and momentum. He didn't just open doors he mashed through them so hard their handles stuck into walls. Richard gripped his gun tightly, the last thing he wanted to try was a fist fight with a bruiser like that.

The first rooms they ran past had been set up as labs, as they got deeper into the warehouse they hit huge rooms filled with rows of hydroponics equipment. The place was vast, and only two squad cars of reinforcements… Richard's mind told him they didn't want to run into the rest of this undoubtedly large crew. Bellowing breathlessly into his radio he asked for more backup. The radio crackled and he only just received the confirmation. All the growing equipment seemed to be interfering with the radios.

Bogo wasn't slowing down though, and so the tiger didn't either. He was surprised how fast the big buffalo could run. He knew the guy was very fit, but he had never figured he would be nimble too. The rhino started to climb up a set of metal stairs, leading to some gantries high above the hydroponics. Hairs on the back of the tiger's neck pickled. Heading up stairs while being chased was insane, unless the rhino new something they didn't. "Chief… be careful!"

With a snort and a glance the buffalo let him know just how little he needed a rookie cop's advice. The two were upstairs before they new it and out into more offices, it was there the rhino slowed down. He grabbed something off a bench and lobbed it at the pursuing cops. Bogo took it right in the face, a bundle of powder that exploded on impact.

Richard coughed and spluttered as did the buffalo, the two cops carried on more by their momentum than sense. Neither of them paid any attention to the tarpaulin on the floor. Not until they stepped on it and felt the nothingness underneath. Richard remembered falling, his head was spinning and then blackness as he landed on something hard.

He awoke what he thought was a few minutes later, his head was spinning, something was wrong. There was something off, besides the pain, that he just couldn't put a claw on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a big grey lump and recognised it as the Chief. Crawling over to the buffalo he was relieved to find him breathing. Reaching up he pressed his radio, "officers need assistance, we're…" where was he? The tiger looked around. It appeared to be a storeroom of some sort, it was too dark to really say, the only light came from the room above, filtering down through the debris and the hole in the floor, twelve maybe fifteen feet above them.

His eyes made out the shape of a door and he stumbled over too it. A shake of the handle told him it was locked. He put his shoulder to it, the thump echoing around the room, followed by the yowl of a cat in pain. There was no way out that way, and it was the only door. The place had a few benches and racks, but no way to crawl up. His muddled mind realised he had not had an acknowledgement from the dispatcher, he pushed the buttock again, "officers need assistance."

The silence that met his pleas for help was almost as disturbing as the moaning sounds coming from the buffalo. "Chief!" Richard cried and ran back, it didn't occur to him how easy it was to run. He should have been in so much more pain, yet all he was feeling was good. "Are you alright Chief?" The tiger pulled the buffalo's huge torso onto his lap.

Brown eyes blinked, the tiger spotted the dilated pupils and then a dopey smile caught his eyes. A huge bovine hand reached up and caressed his cheek, he nuzzled back into it, he couldn't help himself. A deep purr was building up in his chest. "Mmmm, sure I'm alright with a pretty thing like you waking me up." The words made the tiger's heart jump. "Mmmm Gazelle has the best taste in dancers." Against all the laws of nature the buffalo managed to purr those words like a cat.

Richard's eyes went wide, he realised that the chief wasn't seeing him, just someone he lusted after. He was opening his mouth to say something, when a buffalo mitt the size of his head, grabbed his tie and pulled him down. The Chief's strength was absolute and Richard found his lips pressed against the buffalo's. His heart was racing, his mind aglow with the moment. He forgot about escape, forgot about the mistake. All he remembered was the warmth of the buffalo's lips.

A thick tongue wormed its way passed his lips and into his mouth. The buffalo's taste was musky and oddly sweet. Richard found himself suckling as the tongue explored. He could feel his cock swelling in his pants, but he didn't care. Hell more than that, he wanted it, he wanted this. The buffalo wanted him and he damn well wanted the buffalo.

His paws reached out, stroking the Chief's strong cheeks, his fingers reaching up to stroke along the smooth ivory horns. Bogo groaned deeply and broke the kiss, "that's it baby, do it again." It was a command, a lust filled desperate command and one the tiger couldn't resist. His fingers danced over the smooth horns stroking down them soft.

"Mmmm sooo good," the buffalo rumbled and then reached up, wrapping a paw around the tiger's wrist he pulled it down to his lips. Richard gasped as he felt Bogo's lips seal around his middle finger and suck gently. His cock was throbbing and aching inside his pants.

"Chief...I…" He had no idea what he was trying to say and as the buffalo let go and rolled over rising to his hooves, Richard lost all thoughts but one. The huge beast towered over him in the gloomy light, yet the tiger's eyes could make out one delicious, mouth watering, detail. The bulge in the Chief's pant, it was long and thick and Richard could feel a desperate need growing inside him. One unlike anything he had ever felt, he didn't just want to be fucked. He needed it, his entire body was begging for it.

He reached out with both paws, gasping as he touched the bulge. It felt so warm in his paws, like the buffalo's blood was on fire. Bogo let out a deep guttural moan as the tiger's fingers stroked over the huge cock shaped lump. It was the sound of an animal, desperate and needy. The tiger needed no prompting, his fingers found the buffalo's flies and pulled them down. The musty room was suddenly filled with the powerful stink of buffalo musk.

Trembling fingers reached into the flies, the heat inside like a furnace and then his fingers stroked up against something smooth. The gasp of pleasure caught in the tiger's throat, but not the buffalo's Bogo letting out a deep manly sigh. "That's right, pull me out, boy. I want to feel those pretty dancer's lips, before I plough those shapely dancer's hips."

The words meant nothing to Richard, his eyes were too busy drinking in the bovine glory before him. It had to be ten inches long, maybe more. He had seen horses who weren't as hung as the chief. Thick too, he wrapped his fist around the base, yet he couldn't make his fingers touch. His nose was drinking in the scent, manly musk, sweat and fresh cut grass, all dancing on his sinuses.

He wanted to taste it and leaning forward he did so. His broad, rough tongue running slowly over the glans, the flavour exploding on his tongue. Powerful, bitter and dominant, yet warming. His lips sealed around the meatus and he slid his head forward slowly, purring loudly around the cock as he felt inch after inch slide between his lips. The heat warming his jaw, the flavour flooding his mouth and the scent dominating his being.

Looking up he saw the Chief had unfastened his shirt, the buffalo was looking down at him watching as his cock was slowly swallowed. While the buffalo's fingers were teasing his nipples, squeezing them softly. Bogo, moaned as he felt the cat begin to pull back, his cock throbbing and feeding the kitty a mouthful of watery buffalo pre. Gasping as he felt the squeeze of a mouth swallowing around his cock.

With a gasp the buffalo reached down, with both huge hands to caress the tiger's cheeks. "Fuck…. Yes, that's it. So hot! Use your tongue, there's a good kitty, lick me good."

Good Kitty, that was what Richard wanted to be, he slid his mouth clean off the cock and began to lick the glans and over the corona ridge. While his paws reached into the Chief's pants to fondle two low hanging fruits. They felt sticky and warm to the touch, but that just made him want to touch them more. He wanted to taste them, but the buffalo had told him to lick and that was all he would do.

"Oh shit…. You keep that up….mmmm and you are going to be the cat who got the cream," the Chief laughed a little at his own joke, but not too much, as his mind was quickly distracted by the tongue lapping hungrily over his cock. The bovine's own brain was too far gone to know any better, his instincts were in control and they told him he had a willing, horny, bitch on his knees. That his nuts were aching with the need to empty, and he had better not let them down.

For Richard's part his own body was on fire, aching with need. Before such a huge powerful male he knew only one thing, he needed to be taken. The powder to the face, the musk and taste of a ripe dominant male had robbed him of any semblance of choice. All he had left was pure animalistic need. His lips returned to the cocktip, suckling hungrily and bobbing quickly, no longer able to remember the orders he was given.

The walls rattled with the deep bellow of pleasure from the buffalo, as the feline drove him over the edge. The huge cock throbbed in Richard's mouth and suddenly he was choking on jets of warm spunk, he tried to swallow, but he might as well have tried to drink a firehose. He pulled off with a gasp, the buffalo's cock spraying thick ropes of cum, over his face and uniform. His paws reached down and began to struggle, fumbling with his belt and pants. While more buffalo seed rained down on him.

With a cry of triumph his cock was freed from its cloth entrapment. His paw reached down to grasp it, but he didn't get more that two strokes, before Bogo pounced him. The buffalo gasping and moaning and he pushed the tiger onto his back. The tiger whimpered a little, as his paw was torn away from his needy cock. Their moans were lost as the buffalo's maw met his. The kiss was desperate and passionate, while Richard felt his legs being lifted. He quivered inside, knowing the size of the buffalo and yet, he knew he needed this just as much as the Chief did, if not more.

Richard's heart leapt as he felt something smooth and moist sliding down his thigh. It took the buffalo no time at all to find his target and then Richard cried out. The Chief was lost to the animalistic side of himself, he thrust like an animal, savage and deep, pain sparked in the tiger's mind waking him for a heartbeat only. Then his own needs returned and he pushed back, mewling like a wanton slut. He needed the mating, his arms grasped around the buffalo's broad shoulders. While his legs locked around Bogo's ass, making sure he couldn't escape.

The buffalo above him blotted out all the light, all the tiger was left with was scent, sound and sensation. The huge male pulled back and thrust forward again, the thick long cock being stuffed deep into his tight hole. This time with almost no pain, it was far from Richard's first breeding. He relaxed his body around the invading maleness, their kiss was broken with a deep grunt from the buffalo.

Another thrust followed and another, each one ended with two huge meaty orbs smacking hard against the tiger's ass, while his body welcomed the thick maleness inside him. Hot bovine breath flowed down onto his face, the tiger's world was filled with nothing but the buffalo, the huge beast holding him down as he bred the feline. Yet somehow, he felt safe, arching up a little to lay his head against the broad muscular chest. The rapid drumbeat of Bogo's heart soothing any fears.

Not that the buffalo seemed to notice, he was huffing and grunting, stuffing his cock into the tight warm tiger depths desperately. The Chief had no control over himself, he rutted down into the willing bitch like a feral beast. His hips moving like a blur as he fucked down into the tiger. Richard found himself clawing at the floor, the pressure inside him building, his cock was throbbing, desperate for release, but the buffalo was holding him too tightly, his paws couldn't reach.

Each thrust smashed into his prostate, and the buffalo snorted with delight. Bogo was desperate to cum, his every fibre demanding he flood this slut with his seed. Bellowing and moaning like a beast he slammed home harder and harder, his powerful hips driving his thick meat right to the very core. His balls ready to burst once more.

Richard gasped and panted, with each thrust he was driven closer and closer. His own cock was begging him, pleading with him for release, the pounding of his sweet spot was making the pressure build and build. His fingers clawed down the buffalo's shoulder, he gave in who he was, the animal a the core. Leaping up, his teeth slicing into the buffalo's shoulder as his ass clamped down. His cock throbbing as he jetted warm feline spunk onto the buffalo.

Bogo roared with rage, as his bitch bit him, the pain only serving to drive him on. Thrusting harder and harder, using every ounce of his strength to show the impudent cow beneath him what a true male he was. The clenching depths spasming around his cock proved too much for him, he gave a deep feral bellow, that echoed around the room. His hips were a blur as he fucked with pure bestial need, his cock throbbing as it fucked his buffalo cream deep into his willing bitch.

The two writhed together, bodies grinding as the fucked through their orgasm. Then their energy spent they collapsed, into a pile of musky, sweaty fur and bodily fluids. Richard felt his eyes closing as he fell asleep, he didn't fight it. In his drug induced state he welcomed the blackness and the fun dreams that followed.


	2. Chapter 2

With a whimper the tiger opened his eyes, the screaming pain in his head told him that was a bad idea. The light was so bright his eyes hurt, he felt a stabbing pain in his right paw. He tried to lift it to check, however, after moving an inch he felt soft, but immovable fabric tugging on his wrist. Restraints, a quick squirm told him all four limbs were stuck down.

"Easy, kitty," a familiar voice called from across the bright room. With a squint of his eyes the tiger managed to focus enough to see a vaguely fox shaped blur sitting down near the bed. The voice and blur combined to lead the tiger to a simple conclusion of who was there.

"Nick! What's going on?" The tiger asked, his mouth feeling like a desert as he spoke.

"You and the Chief were found, naked… "

"No!"

"Yes! Naked and covered in spunk…"

"Oh, please NO!"

"Oh, Thank-you, yes," Nick chuckled a little his eyes gleaming with mischief. "With his cock still stuck in your…"

"Don't say it!"

"Your fur… I was going to say it was stuck in your fur," the fox said in reassuring, if slightly mocking, soothing tones.

"You think this is funny, everyone in the department is going to know?!" The tiger ranted, struggling against his restraints.

"Well...you know what, I guess they might," the grin on the fox's face widened and then he winked. "If I wasn't the one who found you both. Fortunately, there was a huge tarpaulin right there, so I was able to mop up most of the evidence. Anyone asks you don't remember a thing…"

"I don't!"

"Atta boy, keep up the pretence." The fox was laughing a little too hard to keep up his own pretence. "Nobody knows but me, lucky for you Carrot's and I found you first and she was too busy getting someone with muscle to try and open the door. I on the other paw used a little fox magic..."

"You picked the lock!"

"I picked, as you so accurately guessed, the lock. A skill, I quite hasten to add, I learned while training to be a legitimate locksmith...ohhh years ago." The lie just rolled off the fox's tongue so perfectly and with such sincerity that anyone who heard would have to believe it, for about a second.

"And I'm suuure you have never used those skills for anything, beyond saving trapped kittens," Richard replied, the sarcasm positively vibrating from every syllable. "How about you give me a demonstration of your great skills, by unfastening my restraints?"

"Could I set you free right now…?" The fox gave him a winning smile. "Yes, I could. Of course, given your agrievous, unsubstantiated verbal assaults on my unimpeachable character I am not sure I will."

"Nick, I've known you for about six months and I can say with certainty, your character has never been peached, not even apricotted. It is, in fact, completely unrelated to the Prunus family," the tiger could see from the blank look on the fox's face his joke had fallen flat. "The peach is a tree in the Prunus family… look just release me and I'll owe you one."

"Two," the fox responded instantly. "You'll owe me two, one for getting to your first, pulling the Chief's cock from your...fur and cleaning you both. All before anyone else managed to find you, at great personal risk."

"What personal risk?"

"A warehouse full of police and I am wiping cum off two naked, unconscious officers. That my dear kitten, is how rumours get started," Nick gave the tiger a smirk as he mimed pulling a cock out using his fingers, in a lewd display.

"Ok, point taken, I will owe you two," agreed the tiger wriggling in his bed. "Now undo these blasted restraints so I can scratch my nose."

The fox wasted no more time, pulling on the straps saying, "two favours, anytime I want, no questions asked!"

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"I won't lie… that is a distinct possibility," agreed the fox with a smile.

"So where is the Chief?" Richard asked, as he scratched his nose and sat up in bed.

"In the next room, he's still out, I assume he got a bigger dose," Nick replied as he returned to his seat by the bed. "Clawhauser is in there looking over him."

A tiny flame of jealousy burned briefly in the tiger's mind. If any feline was going to tend to the buffalo it should be him. Of course, he knew now the cheetah was not the buffalo's type. Bogo liked the more shapely dancer type bodies. For the first time, the tiger was really grateful for the harsh academy training, which had added tone to his otherwise fit body. He realised the fox was staring at him as he thought and muttered, "yeah, the perp threw a bag of Wild Times at us, it hit the Chief right in the face."

"Ahh, well that explains everything," chuckled the fox.

"Not really," observed Richard with a frown. "That place was huge, I mean they had a pretty big set up, but it was empty. Just three perps carrying out the product. It would take a few dozen to operate the equipment…"

"Hundreds actually," corrected the fox. "The place wasn't empty, you just didn't see the other perps leave, they were too small, that's my guess anyway. Rodents, able to slip in easily, set up and soon as you broke down the door down they could high tail it out, through holes in walls."

"Did anyone try and go after them?" The tiger asked and he couldn't help but feel stupid as the fox replied.

"Oh yeah sure, McHorn and Julia went right after them, it was only a pity you and the Chief were out of it, you know so you could join the rhino and elephant in the rat tunnels."

"Ok, dumb question I guess. Seems stupid that we don't have any cops small enough to police the rats." Observed the feline sitting down.

"Well Carrots tried, but she got stuck and then she caught her leg on a nail." Nick shook his head and shuddered, "it was nasty, she's fine just off her feet for a few days."

"So what about the racoons?"

"They ain't talking," the fox replied. "Interviewed by a polar bear and a lion, but they are still more scared of something else. Plus they lawyered up."

"So dead end?" Even though he was disappointed the tiger mentally scratched 'be in a conversation where someone complains a perp lawyered up' off his bucket list.

"Yeah sort of, if the docs cleared you for duty I could use a partner," the fox replied getting up off the chair. "I'm gonna go check on Carrots, Cheif's next door. Remember those hospital gowns you are wearing have no backs." the fox left and a second later he stuck his head back n the door. "Of course given what he did to you, the Chief might like that!"

"Nick!"

Richard did wander into the next room and sat talking to Clawhauser for a while. The buffalo slept soundly, a doctor came and went, after reassuring both the felines that the Chief would be fine. Tests had been taken and Bogo was just taking a really long sleep while his body processed the massive overdose.

The tiger was discharged a couple of hours later. He made Ben promise to text him the second the Chief woke up. Then he and Nick headed out and got into the patrol car the fox shared with his partner.

"Nice, finally I get to drive," chuckled the fox as he squeezed into the driver's seat. Adjusting the seat back as far as it would go. "OK, well we could try Mr Big. Though he doesn't do drugs."

"Ah, so he's a nice mob boss?"

"Oh yeah, a sweetheart. He just deals in gambling, prostitution, trafficking poor animals, stolen goods and loan sharking." The fox pulled down his reflective sunglasses. "He's a real gentleman that way."

"Why hasn't he been put away?" The tiger asked.

"Got to catch him first, " the fox answered as he pulled the police car out of the parking space. "You ever wonder why the Chief is such a dick to new recruits?"

"Yeah...he wants to make sure we are up to being cops," the tiger answered, thinking back to the night before.

"Well...that's half right," replied the fox. "See, he wants to see if you are gonna turn out to be the right kind of cop, his kind of cop. Don't get me wrong he's a good guy, they all are. Good, very straight men, even the women and the gays. They will accept anyone, so long as they act like the old boys club thinks a cop should act. You know why there were no rabbit or fox cops before me and Carrots? Cause they never let us through the academy, the old boys club saw to that. Now, of course, they know they can't keep us out, so they just make sure we can be the right kind of cop. Their kind of cop."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that they can't ever catch Mr Big because they don't think he's a real criminal. He's too small, he's not their type of criminal, ergo not a criminal. His gang is too small to get caught or even noticed." The fox seemed to be lost in thought, something told the tiger he was thinking things through out loud. "Cops recruited for brawn, not brains. You know there are no cops in Little Rodentia, and yet almost no crime. You know why that is?"

"I have a feeling you are about to tell me," mused the tiger.

"Because they know the ZPD can't help them," Nick answered as he pulled up to some lights and lifted his glasses, the tiger was shocked to see the fox had a serious look on his face. "A police force of big animals can't solve the tiny crimes, no matter how big they are. That's our problem, whoever is making Wild Times is a gang of criminals small enough to get anywhere. They will have a new place set up in a month, plenty of abandoned warehouses or big buildings, they can slip in and out, nobody will notice them, no police officer anyway. A small rodent is only capable of small crimes after all."

"That was a long speech, I see your point but what do you want us to do, we are both too big to go hunting them down?" Richard was starting to get a little annoyed by the long wandering rant. Things weren't equal, or perfect. It wasn't like he liked the need to hide his sexuality, clearly, he wasn't the only one doing so. The Chief was hiding it, maybe even from himself.

"We are, but… I might know a guy, or rat, that might help us," the fox gave a wink and a smile, suddenly back to his more carefree self. "Or failing that, we can go back to your place and you can tell me all the fun details of what the Chief was like. Is he a snuggler, he looks like a snuggler to me?"

"Oh well, let's just say I can understand why they call that stuff Wild Times, certainly was a wild ride he took me on," chuckled the tiger, thinking back on what he could remember. More and more memories of the evening were resurfacing each time he thought about it.. "I think he was too out of it to snuggle. Though I do hope you are right."

"You really like him don't you kitten?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I kinda think I do," the tiger blushed and then shrugged. "Sorry Nick, I mean you are great and…"

"Whoa, whoa… look, we had some fun, but that's all it was to me, fun. I'd be up for more sometime, but...I ain't looking to snuggle." Nick jumped in quickly and then added. "Not with you anyway, kinda think I want to try some bunny tail to be honest."

"Really, you and Hopps? Seriously? She's a bunny and a she!"

"I'm a cop, I had figured out her species and gender, I did have to use the full might of the ZPD, but the clues were there," the fox shot back with a snort. "But, call me crazy but I hope she likes me too. Of course, she's the uptight sort, so it's gonna take a while before I find out how tight she is up…"

"I don't need the details!" insisted the tiger. "Guess we are both going after someone we work with."

"Office romances, they never work...but they are so fun! Just ride it out until it inevitably explodes in our faces."As he spoke the fox parked the car, near a rather dirty back alley.

"Well… the Chief already exploded in my face… does that count?" Sniggered the tiger.

"Don't count on that to mean he's going to stop hiding his sexuality, never seen him have a date, guy or girl. My guess is he is too used to playing the big, straight, macho, hetero cop, he is so deep in the closet he is in the flat three blocks over." Nick pulled the car over and nodded at a small alley. "Our rat will be down that alley."

The tiger glanced at the street, it wasn't much different to most streets in the city, a mixture of houses and apartments of varying sizes. "You want me to go around back, in case he tries to…"

"Ok!" Nick cut in quickly and pulled his sunglasses down so he could look the tiger in the eye. "Stow the racist attitude, just cause he's a rat don't mean he's a bad guy or a criminal. He's not some thug...well not really. He's what they call in tiny town a Magistrate."

"So he's an officer of the court?" Richard asked though he doubted any magistrate would be found down some dark alley this early in the morning.

"Not that kind of magistrate. He works… to a different set of laws," the fox replied carefully and with a shrug he added. "You know all those small guys who don't report crimes to you, they report them to him and his friends. The Magistrates then deliver what passes in Little Rodentia for justice."

"So… they are a vigilante gang?" The tiger queried, though the answer was very obvious, people dealing out justice outside the law, there was only one word for it.

"Please, just keep that opinion to yourself. If there's something going on in Little Rodentia these guys will know and be able to help us," the words were barked with a directness and edge the tiger had never heard the fox use. "They are good guys, mostly. So stripes, promise me you will keep your mouth shut, eyes, ears and, if possible, mind open."

The tiger could see in Nick's eyes a deep sincerity that surprised him. "Ok, I promise. I will not embarrass you."

"Oh Stripes, never make promises that you can't keep," chuckled the fox and once more Richard was stunned by how quickly the affable fox returned to his joking self. They got out of the car and walked to the alley. Looking down the alley the tiger could see a rat sitting on a cardboard box. His fur was grey and he was wearing a sports top which the tiger vaguely recognised as from the rat football league. He stuck to the full sized one because he had grown up on it and his father had always laughed at the smaller leagues. The memory resurfaced of his father and him flicking onto a rats game by accident. 'Look at those little pussies son, have to have their own league just so they can even play!' His father had definitely not been impressed, then again his father would not be impressed to find out his son was a homo either.

The rat had a small sports cap on as well, he was a skinny little guy, even by rat standards. "I guess your friend isn't here…"

"Hey! Scotty!" Nick cut in quickly and gave the rat a head nod. "How's tricks?"

Scotty glanced up at the fox and Richard, paying special attention to their dress and their badges, "nice costumes Nicky, whatever you are selling I ain't buying and if I catch you hustling in…"

"Hey! Scotty! My friend. Me? Hustle? You wound me deeply," the fox replied with mock pain in his voice, his paws clutching at his heart.

"Uh huh, if I catch you hustling in Little Rodentia I will be bringing my Ma a new fox skin rug for her place, capiche?" Richard found it hard to believe that this little guy thought he was in any way threatening to someone easily ten times his body mass.

"No hustling, no selling. In fact, I am here to buy, well maybe trade. I'm looking for some information, in relation to a case Officer Stripes and me are investigating," the tiger growled internally as the fox used his nickname so casually. He was officer Parker to any little rat gang members.

With a snort the rat glanced up at the tiger, "says Parker on his badge." One sentence and the rat went from arrogant gang member, to well-meaning member of the public bent on helping them in their duty. In Richard's mind anyway. "I heard you lost your mind and joined the ZPD, figured it was a hustle. You wanna let me know the angle, Nicky?"

"No angles Scotty, I am on the straight and narrow," Nick replied and Richard saw the fox's tail fluff up slightly as the rat burst out into laughter. Nick might play it cool most of the time, but the tiger was learning to spot when he was genuinely upset and not play acting. The truth was when he was actually upset he would usually just try to move on. "We are looking into a gang, dealing wild times, not just dealing making the stuff on a near industrial scale."

"So that would be a no on the letting me in on your hustle then?" Scotty replied with another chuckle. "I mighta heard some things though, I mean I seen that stuff, makes a fieldmouse think he's a tiger. Not good, I catch any little scrag dealing that shit on my turf… " the rat let the threat remain unspoken, with an eye on their badges. Something told Richard any rat caught by Scotty wouldn't just be getting a slap on the wrist.

"Exactly, it's no good for anyone regardless of size," the fox replied pointedly not responding to the question on hustling. "You know anything about an outfit working in a warehouse in Tundra Town?"

"Naw, nothin, cept you guys busted up the operation and caught nothing but the big job stooges," the rat clearly wasn't impressed with the ZPD's work on that job. "Heard that pretty bunny cop got cut up pretty bad trying to get down to the tunnels. Ha! Stupid Mayor promised us affirmative action, damn pussy sails to victory on the small vote and what do we get, a single bunny cop! Useless bloody… you ok Nicky?" Scotty had paused because of the growling sound coming from the fox's throat.

"Judy is a good person, her heart is in the right place…"

"Yeah well her fucking body is back with the rest of you bigjobs, looking after the 'real' people of Zootopia. While guys like me, well we got a job I suppose, no badge, no backup and nobody but my old ma to give a shit if some scrag slices and dices me." Scotty's rant tailed off to almost nothing. "It's pretty bad lately Nick. That poison has me breaking up fights and worse every damned day now. So I'm gonna help ya, but not for you alright, you don't owe me no favours. Just get me a decent night's fucking sleep and we are all square. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, there was a break in at Scooter road, I have to go kick some tail." With that, the rat jumped off the box and sauntered away, in a very deliberate way. Richard read it as 'I just told you police officers I'm about to go be a vigilante, whatcha gonna do about it copper?' It certainly was impressive he could put all that expression into his tiny hips. Although when he flipped them both off at the end of the alley Richard thought he had gone a step too far.

"Charming fellow," rumbled the tiger drily.

"Well he may have a chip on his shoulder the size of the average male rhino, but he is smart, well connected and sort of on our side," Nick replied with a shrug. "If anyone pops up connected to those guys he will get a message to us."

"Does he really think he's just like us?" Richard asked as the two made their way back to their car.

"Well, we catch criminals, so does he. Difference is instead of charging them he charges them, tackles and beats the snot out of them," replied the fox climbing into the driver's seat.

"Still feels wrong," Richard sighed a little, there was definitely something bothering him about the whole exchange. He put it down to the fact that they were technically in league with a vigilante and therefore working with a criminal. Surely not a good idea for a cop in his first few weeks.

"Yeah well, Scotty is a goodish guy, I won't say he isn't a little rough around the edges," the fox smiled at some distant memories. "We can trust him, he never takes it too far, unlike some magistrates I have met. One guy, Ramone, he actually tried to cut my tail off."

"What did you do?" The question came instantly and the tiger couldn't help but smirk as Nick put on his best hurt expressions.

"Me? Do? I was but an innocent business man selling some red wood to a construction project," the fox replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Redwood, or red space wood?" The tiger had the joy of seeing a brief look of shock on the fox's normally smooth and calm expression.

"Carrots told you, didn't she? Damn, I am going to have to punish that bunny," Nick chuckled and shook his head a little.

"Go easy on her, she told me while trying to perk me up from ticket duty." The tiger smiled and leaned closer and lowered his voice a little. "She couldn't stop talking about you either."

"Really? What else did she say?" Nick couldn't hide the excitement in his voice, Richard smile broadened.

However, their conversation was cut short by the radio in the car, "we have two, repeat two code three-seven-niners at ZPD HQ."

The two new cops both glanced at each other, "Three-seven-niner? You remember that code?" Nick asked quietly and the tiger nodded his head slowly. "At the station?"

"It… must be a mistake," the tiger replied. Three-seven-nine was the code for finding a suspect dead. "Get us there as fast as you can."

"It might not be the racoons," Nick replied as he flicked on the lights and put his paw down.

"Sure… maybe two drunks had a fight or something," the tiger agreed, although both of them could feel it in their guts, two grey and white villains had just bit the dust. In police custody no less.

When they arrived back at ZPD headquarters they found out that their guts had been spot on. Sadly there was little consolation in knowing their police instincts were spot on. Julia the elephant was outside the cells and she had a look of sheer disbelief on her face. "I booked them in… they didn't have anything on them!" It was all she seemed to be able to say, Nick and Richard escorted the rather freaked out pachyderm to the quiet room. It was a small room where family of victims were often allowed to wait. Neatly decorated with a coffee machine and a choice of very good, if extremely fattening snacks.

Richard grabbed a tray of chocolate peanuts (a favourite of most elephants and a lot of other species to boot). While they talked to the trembling officer they found out more details. The racoons had both refused to talk and asked for their lawyer, who hadn't even shown up. There was nothing out of the ordinary going on, no major rushes and the on duty officer was at his desk almost the entire time. Nobody could have slipped in, yet the two had both taken an overdose of ketamine. The door had remained locked and they hadn't made a sound, not to mention they had been strip searched for drugs and neither of them had anything on them.

"It's not your fault," Nick said petting the huge elephant's hands. While Richard put an arm around as much of her shoulders as he could. "You did your job. You want me to call your husband? Maybe you should take off early. I'm sure everyone would understand."

"Thanks, Nick I think… I'd appreciate that." Julia replied and half an hour later she was on her way home. While the fox and the tiger took a look at the cells. The raccoons had been held in cell number three. It was directly in the line of sight of the desk of the duty officer. The desk had been manned by an experienced polar bear cop named Duggan. Duggan insisted nobody had come in, and he was in the computer room with two other officers replaying every second of recording the cameras had made.

The cell was a crime scene, but as Nick said, "We're cops we are supposed to check out crime scenes." So the two rookies snuck in, without asking the lead officer's permission.

"We better not touch anything," Richard muttered as he glanced around the cell. There was nothing remarkable about it, two basic bunks with nothing but mattresses. Lights sunk into the ceiling with thick bulletproof glass, not because anyone would shoot them but to make sure the glass couldn't be broken and turned into a weapon. A toilet was in the corner, again nothing unusual about it.

"There's water on the floor," muttered Nick as he glanced at the toilet and frowned. "I think this might be murder."

"Even if someone slipped by Duggan, the door was locked," the tiger replied and spotted a small plastic bag. "I think the drugs were in this." He didn't touch it, sneaking onto a crime scene would probably get their asses kicked, actually touching the evidence would likely get them kicked so hard they were off the force. However, he did give it a sniff, "I think they might have smuggled it in up… you know… their back passage."

"Julia said they'd done a full body cavity search, standard protocol for drug dealers. You never know where people hide evidence." Replied the fox as he got down on his knees to look at the water.

"Someone must have missed something, I mean it's possible. Some guys can fit a lot more up there than others," muttered the tiger as he gave the fox a curious look. "It's just water, they probably spilled their water, they probably asked for some water to help them swallow the pills and then dropped the…"

"No plastic cup, and according to Duggan they just asked for their lawyers, refused to answer any questions. He said they were pretty cool career criminals. Unlike the dealer you caught, these guys were pros." Richard was impressed with the no nonsense fox. "This feels really wrong."

"Of course it feels wrong, people are supposed to be safe here. Nobody should be able to kill themselves in custody," the tiger replied and then their ears both twitched. Pawsteps, the rookies scooted under the crime scene tape and out of the cell just before the forensics guys arrived.

Nick slid up to a ram technician as he set down some equipment, "Hey, errr Karl, isn't it? Hey Karl, could you do me a favour and make sure you check out the water stains on the floor."

The ram turned and gave Nick an annoyed glance, "sure, I will. It's part of my job, a job I spent years and years training for, then years and years actually doing. However, how can all those years of experience compare to the weeks you have had in that uniform?"

"Point taken," the fox replied holding up his paws. "I'll leave this to your experienced paws." Nick showed just how diplomatic he could be, with a disarming smile. "We should go Richard." He muttered to the tiger as he pulled him away and back to the car park.

"We could have stuck around inside and waited to see if there were any developments," Richard muttered, he knew he was just a brand new officer who had until the day before only done parking meter duty, but this was his first potential murder and part of him really wanted to solve it. Not part all of him, he was desperate to spot some vital clue or something.

"Let me tell you what is going to happen. The video logs will show nothing, the lab results will come back that they did indeed die of a ketamine overdose and there will be traces of excrement on that plastic bag." The fox paused and gave the tiger a meaningful look. "The water will turn out to be from the toilet."

"Toilet water?" The tiger asked with a confused look.

"Toilet water," Nick confirmed as if it meant anything. "You know how toilets work right?"

"Yeah, of course," Richard mumbled confusedly.

"Good," Nick replied wandering away from the car.

Richard watched for a moment and then trotted after him. "Where are you going?"

"There's a sewer access cover over here," Nick replied and the penny dropped in Richard's brain. Toilet water! The other side of the pipe was air, the water only flooded when the toilet was flushed. If you were small and determined enough. "You can't seriously thi…"

"That someone crawled up a sewer pipe, managed to find the right room, dragging a small plastic bag with a few pills?" Nick asked with a serious look on his face. "Well let's just look at the facts again, we are chasing down a gang of drug running mice and rats, tiny little guys. Those raccoons were the best lead we have and their lawyer never turned up. You ever heard of lawyers to drug guys not turning up within the hour?"

"Well no, but then I've only been on the job a few weeks and so have you," replied the tiger.

"True, but I have… heard a lot about those kinds of lawyers. When you are working for career criminals and mob bosses you drop everything and haul tail when they call you," the fox replied as he struggled to lift the heavy iron sewer cover. "So the only reason their lawyer wouldn't turn up is…"

"... if he knew he wasn't needed," Richard finished for the fox and reached down to pull the heavy iron disk up, with a deep grunt.

"I loosened it up for you, big guy," Nick observed with a nod of recognition before he began to climb down.

It did make some sense to Richard, the water on the floor, foul smelling plastic bag and lawyer not turning up. It was worth a look, absolute worst case scenario they would find nothing, end up covered in crap, get a nasty illness and die in hospital weeks later, but the odds of that were pretty low. "Is that the only thing you loosened up for me?"

"Oh, Stripes, that doesn't need much loosening," quipped the fox with a chuckle.

Richard didn't reply, mostly because nothing kills flirtation better than climbing down into a sewer. The two officers switched on their torches and checked out below them. The tunnel was tall enough for Nick to walk erect, Richard would have to duck. There was a small dry path next to a canal of effluent. The tiger was relieved to see it, his uniform was onto its second day already, he was really worried he might be about to get a rep as a stinking officer, and not for any poor police work.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Richard whispered he wasn't sure why he whispered there was no chance if anyone had come in this way they would have hung around. The only thing that hung around in the sewer was the stench.

"I dunno signs that someone was in here I suppose," Nick replied. My guess is we will know it when we see it."

"Alright, well let's not linger in here, the station is this way," the tiger replied and set off in the direction of the station.

It wasn't long before they reached a split in the tunnel. "Should we split up?" Richard asked quietly, he didn't want to but he didn't want to admit it.

"No, this place might turn into a warren and I think we should stick together, less chance of one of us getting lost," Nick replied reaching out and scratching the wall with the butt of his torch with an arrow pointing back. "Just in case."

"Well if we do get lost, at least I have a tasty fox snack with me," quipped the tiger and gave a particularly predatory grin, showing all his sharp teeth. "Only if you die first of course."

"Ha! Well, there is no way I am dying in a sewer, I'm a hero after all. It would look bad in the papers and upset people at their breakfast," the fox snorted with a chuckle.

The two continued down the path they chose, only to find another split. The tunnels were getting a little smaller, Richard noticed it first, because of the increase in the number of times he was bumping his head. They left a mark and moved on, Richard put his trust in Nick's underground sense of direction, foxes were better underground than tigers. Plus Nick seemed a little too familiar with the layout of sewers, Richard didn't want to ask him, but he was willing to bet there was a hustle or two in the fox's past which had involved time down in the muck.

Richard checked his watch only to realise they had been underground and out of contact for at least an hour. "Hey Nick, we ain't found anything. It's been a while, maybe we should head back, see if we could get a few of the guys to help."

"Sure, we could call up Julia," grumped the fox, knowing the elephant wouldn't fit into the tunnel. "Just five more minutes and then we can…" Words died on his lips as his torch moved onto something. There was a lump lying right in the middle of the path they were on. "What do we have here?"

The two rushed forward, Richard grabbed Nick's collar before they got up to it, "careful, let's not contaminate the evidence."

"Indeed, although we are currently standing in a sewer, how much more contaminated could it be?" Nick replied with a winning smile. Although the fox took out his mobile and snapped a few pictures. "Of course if this turns out to be just an extra solid stool that bounced out, then I am going to feel so foolish."

"It's a clue," Richard said, his voice loud and full of confidence.

"How do you know until we actually pick it up?" The fox asked turning to look at his temporary partner.

"I have just spent an hour and a half climbing around in a sewer, on your hunch. If it's not a clue I'm gonna skin me a fox, and I think you are way too lucky to end up skinned by an enraged tiger, in the sewer, under a police station," the tiger put a bit of a growl into his voice and in the gloomy torchlight for just a moment he saw Nick step backwards.

The fox straightened up his tie and gave a wink, "or if it's not I am sure I could make it up to you another way."

"Well, you did say you were already loosened up," snorted the tiger. "Ok, this was your idea, I'll let you do the honours."

"You are a gentleman and a scholar," Nick replied with a bow and then pulled a pen out of his pocket and bent over to poke the bit of cloth. "It's a rubber wet suit, very small either a small rat, a big mouse or some other rodent used this, recently too I can still smell something. Hard to tell, too much sewage, but I can see wet claw prints here." The fox put the cloth down carefully and looked at the trail, it was drying out already. "I bet they went out back the way we came, the prints are drying out already. They must have come from just up ahead, we'd better hurry. Take photos of everything, be careful where you step and keep your eyes open."

With their hearts racing the two rushed after the trail, snapping photos with their phones as they went. The sound of falling water grew louder as the moved. Until they reached a small open area with many pipes draining out, several were spraying water into the canal. At the edge, there was a huge wet patch, the line of footprints ended there.

"There!" Nick crowed in triumph. "Someone came here, swam to the pipe, climbed up it and popped out of the toilet. Maybe even waited for the racoons to go to sleep and then hopped out, drop a couple of pills in their mouths and they would swallow in their sleep. Then back and out, probably long gone when their bodies were found."

"We have got to go back, get a forensics team to check this place out," Richard replied.

"The experienced technician Karl will no doubt relish the task," the fox replied with a broad and mischievous grin. "Can't think of a guy who deserves this assignment more. Do you think it's hard to wash all that fluffy wool?"

"Probably."

"Excellent, then let's get our asses back up to the street and let him know the good news," the fox's smile was beaming with barely contained evil glee.

The return journey was far faster, they were out in the fresh air in half an hour. Nick called the clue in and asked for the tech team. The pair were told to report to the chief's office and they got to walk by Karl the irate sheep who did not look happy as he headed to the sewer hole. Nick put on his best and most businesslike voice as he said, "We marked arrows in the wall so just follow the arrows."

Karl didn't acknowledge him as he charged onwards and downwards. With his second major clue in two days, Richard was feeling on top of the world, even if he wasn't exactly smelling laundry fresh. Ben Clawhauser was back on the desk, apparently, the Chief had woken up and as soon as he heard what had happened at his station the buffalo had discharged himself on the spot and headed back to work.

Nick and Richard knocked on his door with very proud smiles on their faces. While all the experienced officers had been looking through hours of video footage, they had found a very good lead. Better yet for the tiger, he got to see the buffalo again, for the first time since… well since they had enjoyed a wild hour of carnal drug fuelled bliss. He knew he had to talk to Bogo, he was more than smitten with the huge sexy buffalo. Plus he knew that he was Bogo's type and there was no reason why they shouldn't pursue a relationship.

No reason except that Bogo was his direct superior, that he was really off his skull when they had sex, possibly didn't even remember, was so deep in the closet he might not even know he was in there, that gay herbivore carnivore relationships were the biggest taboo in society and they had only been on a stakeout, not a date. Except for those reasons everything was in the bag, they may as well start picking out the china for their wedding.

"Come in," the buffalo's deep and rich voice called out, and Richard felt something swelling in his pants.

"Calm yourself stripes, the poor guy just got out of hospital, don't go drooling all over him," chuckled Nick as he opened the door.

"I just got out of hospital too, didn't stop you taking me into the sewers," retorted the tiger and then added. "I really hope you aren't going to take Judy down there after she heals up."

"Oh no, of course not. The sewer is our place, It's just for us," Nick quipped in return with another flashy smile and wink.

"Be still my heart, a man who takes me somewhere dank and musty," chuckled the tiger and they both stopped the banter at the sound of an impatient grunt from inside.

"Ah, nice to see you both. Took your time to figure out how to walk through the door I see. Don't worry door handles can be tricky," Bogo observed drily. The chief was dressed in an immaculate uniform, which Richard couldn't help but notice showed off his wonderfully fit body perfectly. "I hear you had a little adventure down below."

"Yes Sir, we found…" Richard began but didn't get far as the buffalo stood up. Something about such a huge majestic beast getting to his feet silenced any words on the tiger's tongue.

"A clue, a vital piece of evidence that might have been missed without the heroic efforts of…" Nick jumped in quickly, with a sly smile at the tiger and his slightly agape jaw. However, Bogo wasn't really in the mood to listen to anyone sing their own praises.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know what you found, Wilde, you saved me the trouble of having to send someone down there to look for it," Bogo grunted, his voice was friendly enough. However, the Chief was in his office, the very centre of his domain and he was not going to let any two rookie cops dictate the conversation, that wasn't his style. "Well done rookies." The buffalo continued, his tone more akin to a father congratulating his child for some new drawing he would have to stick on the fridge.

"You knew, Sir?" Richard asked as he regained control of himself. It was hard, Bogo's pants were tight and he couldn't help but notice the vague outlines of what he had been sucking on just the night before.

"It's not the first time Parker," snorted the bull, this time there was a growl and a threat in his voice. "Seventh by my count since I joined the force and at least a dozen other possibles. Damn little guys, there's not much we can do. Can't block off the toilet pipes, or even install grids of flaps, they cause an… unfortunate blockage. Can't deny them a toilet, that would breach their rights. Chemical toilets are a suicide risk and a bucket is not good enough by city law. I can't even get approval to start up a special rodent unit, closest I got was convincing Major Lionheart to try an affirmative action programme. I tried to point out the tiny vote was bloody massive, but most of them didn't turn up to vote. Don't report their crimes either, it's not like I can send Julia and some of the guys down to tap on doors and ask if they would like to report a crime."

This time it was Nick's jaw that was agape, he stared in honest disbelief as the chief gave a rant not too dissimilar to his own earlier rant, "you were the one who got the affirmative action programme started?"

"You looked shocked, Wilde. Do you think I got to be Chief of Police by being stupid or by kissing tail?" The buffalo sighed softly. "I wish things were that simple, truth is I got the job by being a damn fine copper, by working my tail off. " The bull paused mid rant and gave the two his own sly smile. "Honestly, also by being damn lucky on occasion. I am smart enough to spot trouble on the horizon, even when the makers of that trouble are only three inches tall. Spotting it and doing something about it are two different things. Judy might be a good officer, but she isn't the rodent station in Little Rodentia, staffed with size appropriate officers, that I asked for… oh ten years ago now, and every year since."

Richard couldn't help but note; he was Parker, Nick was Wilde, but Judy Hopps was Judy. There was a soft spot in the buffalo's heart for that small grey ball of fluff and enthusiasm. "So what now?" Richard asked and his heart broke a little as he saw a look of defeat on the big bull buffalo's face.

"Well, unless we get really lucky and get a DNA match on some hair from that clue you found, there isn't much to do. I expect my officers to hit the streets hard, hope it doesn't hit back and that some other evidence pops up out of the woodwork," Bogo glanced back out into the office.

"May I make a suggestion, Chief?" Nick asked and didn't wait for him to reply. "Cameras in the sewers, motion activated cameras."

"Motion activated cameras to check for anyone about to… go through the motions?" The buffalo chuckled at his own terrible joke. "I tried cameras a few years back, they tend to break down a lot. Moist atmosphere. However, given the events of today I will try them again, thank you, Wilde. Now I suggest you two have been on duty long enough, take an evening and get some rest."

Clearly dismissed the two officers turned to leave, just as they reached the door Bogo's deep voice rumbled once more, "Officer Parker, please would you stay behind. I would like a… private word with you?"

Nick glanced back at Richard and gave him a wink and a sneaky thumbs up, before closing the door behind him. Richard turned back around, it was impossible for him to keep the smile off his face if Bogo wanted to 'talk' about things he certainly was willing. He'd do so much more than just talk if he got the option. "Sir?"

"We're alone, no need to play dumb," rumbled the buffalo. "You… never reported the full details of our… escapades last night?"

"No, Sir. I thought that the… more private details were not anybody's business but ours," the tiger replied carefully.

Bogo was standing beside the window to his office, looking out over the city. Richard guessed that this was a tough conversation for the buffalo. If Nick was right, and it really seemed like he might just be, the bull was in the closet. "I would appreciate it if the details of that night remained between us."

"Of course, Sir." The tiger replied, as he tried to think of something he could say to let Bogo know it was ok, that he liked it. The message was so simple and yet so fucking complex at the same time.

"Thank you for your time, dis…"

The tiger's eyes went wide as he realised all this conversation was going to cover was a vague request to keep his trap shut. Part of the feline would not allow it to end this easily, and that part was leaking pre into his boxers at the thought of what happened the previous night. It forced him to shout out over his dismissal, "I liked it!"

For the first time, Bogo glanced back at him and he saw something he never thought he would see in the bull's eyes, fear. However, with the words out there was no way to deny it or hold back for the tiger. He felt like he was back in the Chief's car, an inch away from death. His heart was beating out faster than he could ever remember as he stepped a little further into the office. "Every moment of it, Sir."

Bogo's jaw was hanging low and Richard could almost see the confusion and internal struggle behind the buffalo's eyes. The predator advanced another step and gave a shy smile, "I think, maybe you enjoyed it too. Although I may not be one of Gazelle's dancers, I think you found out I can move like one. I even own a pair of those purple sh.."

"Stop!" The word was both a command and a plea, the bull took a deep breath and Richard watched as he assumed the deeply serious and authoritative expression he always put on when handing out the duty assignments. Richard knew this was Chief Bogo, not wild and free Bogo he was talking to. "I understand that some officers may have feelings and I try not to judge. However, I am not only your superior but I am not… like you."

Inside the tiger, Richard felt sympathy growing. In the Chief's eyes, he could see something, it was fear again, he wasn't looking at some huge hulking, muscle bound sexy beast; it was a tiny little calf hiding in the corner, hoping nobody noticed him. "Are… are you sure that's how you feel?"

"What?!" Snorted the bull, with a slight growly edge to his voice.

"Well, last night you said. I mean you thought I was one of Gazelle's dancers. You talked like… you had been having some thoughts about them," as he talked he took another step closer and he saw the Chief take a step back bumping into the window. His predatory instincts flared up inside him, and he pushed forward for the kill. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone."

Cornered prey is a tricky animal, sometimes they lash out. The Chief pulled himself up to his full height, blotting out the sunlight from the window. "Officer Parker, you are dismissed." There was enough of a growl in the deep voice to make the tiger step back.

"Y… yes, Sir," Richard replied and turned around to leave.

"Just forget what happened last night," Bogo said to his back, just a little too soft and sadly for Richard to believe it.

"Forget?" The tiger asked turning back around, his emotions boiling up inside him. "Forget it?" Richard could feel himself trembling, with what he wasn't sure, lust, empathy, confusion, or maybe just anger. "You think I could forget it? Forget what it felt like to … touch you, to be touched by you?" As he spoke he walked forward slowly and purposefully, as unstoppable as the rising tides. "Forget how your lips felt like against mine? Forget, your taste and the feel of your strong arms around me? Forget how I felt when you were above me, so dominant and powerful?"

Bogo was standing stock still, his jaw wide open in shock as the feline advanced on him once more. "I am never going to be able to forget how you felt, how you tasted and how much I wanted to be with you." Richard stepped right up close to the buffalo, his nose flared to life with the strong musky and earthy scent. He looked up into Bogo's eyes and whispered, "do you think you will be able to forget me, just like that?" This time his was the voice with a hint of a growl to it, he could see the emotional battle inside Bogo's eyes. Richard knew the bull was just as confused if not more so than he was.

Then he saw the big head lowering, just a little dipping towards him. The predator inside him pounced, his lips diving upwards, velvet muzzle was pushed to his. Bogo jumped at the touch and yet didn't pull back, he pressed forward hungrily. Both of them moaning loudly as their opened and their tongues danced. A strong pair of arms suddenly encircled his frame and Richard purred with delight. This time there were no drugs to blame, no other tigers in Bogo's mind.

Richard's paw landed on Bogo's broad expanse of muscle, that was his chest. Beneath the rippling pectorals, he could feel a strong heart, one beating as rapidly as his own. He pushed further into the kiss, his breath coming in rapid pants. The door was unlocked, any moment anyone could walk in. Even knowing that he couldn't stop himself. Tiger paws stroked down the chest, popping button after button, exposing the blue-grey fur of his Chief and lover. When they reached the waistband he felt Bogo gasp and for a second he expected resistance.

What he got instead as a thrust from the bull's groin, a thick musky bludge was forced into his far too willing fingers. He fought against the Chief's flies, popping the buttons one after the other, and then reached inside. Heat surrounded his paws, the moist heat of a damp midsummer's day, and inside he felt the rigid shaft, pulsing and desperate for his touch. His fingers grasped around the pole, squeezing and he drank down the muffled moos of pleasure.

With a tug and a twist, he pulled the thick shaft out into the light of day. His paws dancing up and down the length. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked down to feast his eyes. "Fuck, it's so beautiful." His voice was more purr than whisper, and inside the quiet office, it sounded like a roar. Bogo just gasped and then he felt the hot length pulse, a throb running up the length, gently brushing his fingers before a jet of musky pre landed in his palm.

The tiger purred louder at the sight, his paw smearing the buffalo's juices over his own meat, making the rod glisten in the sunlight. He looked up and found Bogo's eyes looking down at his questioningly. With a broad grin on his muzzle, his lips returned to the bull's. Bogo seemed more confident with the kiss this time, his broad tongue pushing deep into Richard's mouth. This time there was no dancing, their tongues were wrestling for dominance and the tiger knew he was up against an opponent he couldn't hope to beat. Yet there was something fun in trying, in pushing back and making the bull grunt and push harder. Strong paws gripped his arms, as the bull forced his tongue deep into the tiger's maw. Bogo wasn't just accepting anymore he was taking, he was looking to explore every inch of his mouth.

Cool wood pressed into the back of Richard's pants and he realised the bull had been pushing him back, step by step until he was pushed against the Chief's desk. Richard found himself leaning backwards, the buffalo's strong grip on his arms let him know he was not going to fall. This was what he loved, what he always craved, the feeling of a powerful lover holding him. The more strength and voracity Bogo put into his kiss, into his grip and his domination of the feline, the safer Richard felt.

That grey furred chest was pushing against his, the tiger could feel the racing of Bogo's heart against his. The Chief's soft moans of lust were echoing in his ears. One feline paw slipped onto the desk, grasping it for support as the other continued to stroke and caress the slick bovine phallus. Bogo had been leaking pre almost constantly, that first jet having broken a dam, and now the river was in full flow. He could feel it the buffalo's juices soaking through the fur on his fingers, how he longed to raise that moist paw to his face, to try the raw scent and taste of the Chief's pleasure. However, no force in Zootopia could have made him stop kissing the bull.

Not a thought crossed his mind for the unlocked door and the hundreds of his fellow officers just mere meters away. All he could think of was the taste of his lover, musky and yet sweet. The feel of his hot body, grinding down, so much bigger and more powerful. There was nothing that Bogo couldn't do with him if he wanted. His mind was lost in the wonder of the moment, he was the cat and Bogo was the cream and he was feasting in paradise.

Richard meowed out in lust as a rough paw grabbed his pants, powerful fingers fumbled as they struggled with unfastening them. The bull grunting in frustration as he was held from his desires by mere fabric and a dash of metal. Knowing that opening another's pants is somewhat of a learned skill Richard let go of the desk and added his own paw to help. The Chief's fingers brushed against his and for a moment they wrestled and then quickly they learned to work together.

With a grunt of triumph, the buffalo finally managed to pop the button and then he began to tug firmly on the fabric. Richard almost chuckled at the fumbling, he wondered how many partners the bull had had. Pushing forward the tiger hoped to his feet, off the desk his pants were free from obstruction and slipped to the floor easily, followed quickly by his rather moist and musky briefs. A couple of practised kicks and his lower half was finally free from the fabric imprisoning it.

During all of this, their lips had never parted. Their tongues had been wrestling back and forth for control. The tiger yelped softly into Bogo's muzzle as a meaty fist wrapped around his aching maleness and squeezed. The squeeze made his submissive needs flare inside him, it was so powerful, almost verging on painful. Richard knew that Bogo was in control and he found himself gently humping against the paw. His own paw worked on the Chief's dripping shaft non-stop, feeling the dripping meat throbbing, so hot in his paw he wondered that it didn't burn him.

Then he found himself slipping back onto the desk, papers and stationery falling to the floor unheeded by either of them. Their lips parted and the tiger almost fell back onto the desk. Those powerful mitts that had held his arms grabbed his ankles tightly and pulled his legs apart. There was no need to hold them apart, the tiger would have bent over for Bogo willingly. Yet the feel of the bull taking control, it set the tiger's needs on fire. They burned like a furnace inside his mind, eating up all other thoughts. His only concern was getting to feel that cock inside him.

Richard felt a moist warm tip pressing between his cheeks and he gasped pushing back against it. The buffalo wasted no time thrusting forward hard, for a moment the tiger felt the cock pressing inside him and then it slipped, hotdogging between his striped cheeks. Once again Richard suppressed the desire to chuckle. Instead, he reached down with a paw and took firm hold of Bogo's shaft. With a practised paw he guided the bull back to the spot and kept his fingers braced against it.

The buffalo needed no further guidance, his hips pressed forward and this time the tiger's pucker opened up. Richard cried out into Bogo's muzzle as the thick shaft speared deep inside him. The bovine showing no mercy thrusting forward powerfully. Inch after thick dripping inch was stuffed into the cat. The shaft getting thicker by the moment and Richard closed his eyes as the pleasure of the entrance gave way to pain. He gasped deeply for breath as he felt two huge nuts pressing to his ass.

Bogo was clearly far too lost to the pleasure of the moment to hold back. His hips started to buck and thrust wildly, the thickness inside spearing deep inside him hard, with each thrust the desk creaked in objection. However, the tiger moaned loudly, again and again, their kiss breaking as Bogo stood up tall, his hips a blur. The room echoed with the sound of fur smacking fur, along with the slurp of a wet cock slipping in and out of a wanton feline's fuck hole.

When Richard felt his ankles freed from Bogo's grasp his legs wrapped tightly around the buffalo's hips. He was desperate to hold the bull inside him. The pain had faded quickly, now all he felt was the heat and power of the cock inside him, along with the pleasure of sensation as it moved. The sparks as the Chief's savage desperate thrusting hit his sweet spot. Each time the bull hit the target he cried out desperately. Only for a buffalo paw to grab his muzzle. Two musky fingers tasting heavily of cock were shoved into his mewling mouth to silence him. Richard groaned and suckled on the digits desperately.

The bull above him was beautiful, framed against the sunlight from the window. His powerful form seemed to glow, every muscular curve was highlighted. However, his perfect body was nothing compared to the look on his face. The Chief's eyes were closed, his jaw hanging open panting, the Chief seemed to be concentrating on nothing but thrusting into the tiger. Richard could imagine the bull, his world melting away around him until all it was filled with was warm tiger rump squeezing around his thickness.

Claws scratched into the polished brown wood as the tiger felt his orgasm nearing. The bull thrusting faster and faster, desperately rutting him like an animal desperate to flood a willing cow with his seed. Then Bogo's free paw flew to his muzzle and Richard heard his screaming into it, the muffled cries of pleasure driving the tiger to heights of lust he had never been to before. His own paw grabbed his aching meat and stroked it rapidly.

Inside him, Richard could feel the Chief's hotness throbbing and a soothing warmth being emptied into his willing ass. The tiger stroked his cock desperately until with a cry it erupted, like a dirty fountain, spraying thick jets of tiger cream over his uniform top and crotch. The bull rocked back and forth gently, just bucking his hips as he pumped his lover full of thick buffalo spunk. While the two just basked in the afterglow of their affair.

Eventually, the glow began to pass, the heat of the moment giving way to the awkwardness of what was to come afterwards. Bogo stepped back and Richard felt the softening length slipping out of him, a warm jet of spunk flowing down his crack afterwards. The tiger blushed a little and wriggled his hips, working himself to the edge of the desk before dropping onto his paws. The buffalo had already stuffed his softening cock back into his pants and was unable to look at the tiger.

Richard gulped as he hunted out his pants, using his underwear to clean as much spunk off his shirt and rump as possible. Inside his mind spun, as he tried to think of what to say, before it had all been so clear. He had been angry and horny, pushing Bogo and seeing the buffalo push back. With their lust burned up the feline knew that they had crossed a line, this time with no drugs to blame. "Chief… I… are you ok?"

The buffalo sighed and straightened up his tie, "yes, Parker, I am fine." Richard couldn't help but notice for all they had done, he was still just Parker. "We… shouldn't do this again, especially not in the office. It is not proper and... " The bull trailed off and Richard knew what he was thinking and feeling. He had been where the bull was many years ago. Unsure who he was, what he was. Bogo needed space, but in that moment with his cum leaking out of another man's ass he didn't know how to ask for it. While inside the tiger knew a war was being raged between the bull's desires and fear. It was too soon to say who would win.

"It's ok Bogo," Richard purred softly putting a little emphasis on the buffalo's name so he would know that this was Richard speaking, not Officer Parker. "Look, I would like to get to know you a lot more and maybe see what happens. However, I'll leave the next step to you. You know where to find me."

Bogo didn't reply but he did look at the tiger and Richard thought he saw gratitude in those confused eyes. The feline decided to risk one last little gesture, he stepped up to the buffalo and place a saw warm peck of a kiss on his lips. The buffalo jumped slightly but did smile just a little. "Thank you." Richard knew it was time to leave, clearly, the Chief had a lot to think on. Two racoons murdered in his own station, a tiny crime problem which the city would not support him to resolve and figuring out his sexual identity. However, as he closed the door he heard Bogo say again, "thank you, Richard." Hearing his name in the bull's deep chocolate smooth voice made warm parts of him swell. He wanted nothing more than to go back into the room and hold the big bull until all the pains in the world went away, but he knew that what Bogo really needed was time.

Outside the door, he came face to face with a grinning fox. "H...hi Nick. I didn't expect you to wait for me."

"You are lucky I did, you have no idea how many people I have had to stop going into the Chief's office," chuckled the fox. "You owe me three now, keep this up and I will own your underwear."

The tiger laughed and the two officers got into the elevator, as the doors closed the tiger pulled something out of his pockets and dropped it onto Nick's shoulders. "There you go, if you want them so bad."

Nick looked up in mock horror, "you Sir, are a real animal." Observed the fox as he carefully pulled the damp briefs off his shoulder, then he grinned and stuffed them into his pocket. "Of course I am sure I know a guy who would love to get his paws on these."

"I'm sure you do," snorted the tiger as they got out of the elevator and walked towards their squad car.

"No seriously, used tiger underwear. I know just the guy," insisted the fox.

"Sure." The tiger replied and sighed softly. "You were right about the Chief though, he's still very much hiding behind the coats and sitting among the shoeboxes at the back of the closet."

Nick didn't reply, the two got into the car and the fox started to drive. It wasn't for a good ten minutes that the tiger realised he had no idea where Nick was driving to. "Nick, my place is a good ten minutes in the other direction."

"I am aware of your home address," the fox smirked and Richard couldn't help but feel slightly violated by the vulpines knowing grin. "I just wanted to show you something."

"What?"

"You know the difference between show and tell right?" Chuckled the fox as he drove through random streets of Zootopia City. The tiger was lost already, this place was far off his beat, the area seemed quite rundown. There was trash on the streets and it clearly was way away from the areas most out of towners got to see. The tiger assumed the fox was taking him to see another contact, the vulpine clearly had more connections to the city's underworld than any officer should have.

They pulled up outside of an apartment building, it wasn't anything fancy, though it did stick out a little. It was a building for giraffes, Richard and anyone with eyes could tell that, because each floor was triple the height of the average large mammal building. Nick hopped out and immediately made for a small alleyway between buildings. Richard followed without a word, he trusted Nick enough to know that there wasn't anything too illegal going to happen before his eyes.

With motions that looked a little too practised Nick hopped onto a step and then jumped to the top of a bollard and then onto the door arch of a very tall doorway. The fox walked to the end of the arch like it was a mile wide and not half an inch. Lastly, he leapt to the fire escape, grabbing hold of the ladder and pulling it down to the ground.

"We going up?" Richard asked with an impressed look. The two had been through the academy but Nick's more laissez faire attitude often made him forget just how nimble his little red friend was.

"Going down would be a lot harder," chuckled the fox as he began to climb. Richard shook his head at the terrible joke and followed the fox. The building seemed huge, each floor was impressively long. Even after all the training, Richard found his arms aching a little when they finally reached the roof. The building poked out above all its neighbours and looked out over the city.

Nick had run to the far side and was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge by the time the tiger made it to the top. Richard walked over quickly to join the fox, "Quite a view." He observed as he looked out over the city, he could see Tundra Town and Sahara Square in front of him. While Savanna Square and the Rainforest District were behind him and to the left respectively. Each one seemed to sprawl before him, the early evening sun was just beginning to dip, and red light shimmered down across the city.

"This part of downtown is on a bit of a rise, I don't think any of the planners realised when they built this low rent place that it would be the fourth highest buildings in the whole city," Nick mumbled his eyes gazing out. "Just a little freak of geography and planning, but when I was a cub I used to come up here. The entire city at my paws, all so close and yet so far." The fox sighed softly at the memories. "Me and my mom used to live just down the road, before her… accident."

Richard's ears drooped, and he put a paw on his friend's shoulder. He knew Nick had lost his parents at an early age, but he had never pushed to learn any of the details. "It's all so different from when I was a cub, and yet the same too. That's the thing though, things change and sometimes we don't even notice it."

"Where I grew up mostly all you could see was green from the highest points," Richard muttered. " But on clear nights I could see the lights of the city, just twinkling in the distance and I wondered what the people in the big city were doing. What it was like to be in a place where there would be many more predators around? I wanted to get here so bad I could taste it."

"Yokel," snorted the fox with a chuckle. "Well you are here, what do you think of the people and all that wonderfully vaunted inclusiveness?"

The tiger shrugged, "people are people I suppose, ain't no difference between a city deer and a country one, most of them don't look beyond my teeth and stripes. Only difference is, here I ain't the only one with sharp teeth, somehow that makes it both better and worse."

"Nothing is quite as horrible as not fitting in where you think you should," Nick replied his eyes on the city. "Trust me as a fox I know: too predator to be a prey, too prey-like to be a predator, too big to run with the small crowd, too small to run with the big. Too gay to be straight and too into females to be gay. I spent years looking for a place I belonged, only to realise I had to make one for myself."

"There's a place in the world for everyone, least that is what we were always taught at school," The tiger muttered his voice betraying his true feelings on that platitude.

"That's a nice idea, but it takes work to make the changes really happen." Nick turned to glance at the tiger. "Do you realise that a hundred years ago cross species relationships of any type were an abomination and illegal. Eighty years ago a predator couldn't go into the prey district without a permit signed by a city official. Twenty years ago it was illegal to be gay. Things change, but slowly, sometimes so slowly we don't even notice it."

Richard chuckled a little, "they do change though. Today was a good day though, I'm not needing a pep talk on the possibilities of the future."

Two sad fox eyes looked at the tiger, "whoever said the pep talk was for you?"

The smile faded from Richard's face and he could see some tears in the corner of the fox's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This morning, I spoke to Judy at the hospital," the fox's words came slowly and his eyes turned back to look at the city. "You know, she always looks a little nervous around me. Like I can tell her heart is beating faster and stuff… I kinda thought that she… might like me as more than a friend. Guess I misread that, probably just her reaction to being near a fox, having been raised by rabbits to never trust a fox."

"Did you…?" Richard left the question half finished, it was enough for Nick anyway.

"Yes, and… she laughed. Thought I was joking." A long deep sigh escaped the fox and his shoulders slumped forwards. "So I just played along. What else could I do? The idea of me asking her out is a joke to her."

"Sorry," Richard said and stepped a little closer, his paw slipping around the fox's shoulders. The slender creature reached out in return and hugged up to him. All day he'd not noticed, Nick was so gung ho to find clues, chasing leads and speaking to contacts. Even waiting while his friend got lucky, all to keep his mind off… her and more pointedly that she had rejected him. While he had hinted that Judy might like him, he wondered how much it hurt Nick to keep his mask on, to laugh at the stabbing pain and pretend that he wasn't hurting.

"Thanks," the fox whispered and laid his tear soaked cheek on the tiger's chest. Richard closed his arms around his friend and held him. The sun setting, red light flooding the world below them as they hid away from it. He could feel the little guy trembling in his embrace and he knew the best thing he could do was just be there. Maybe someday Judy would realise the mistake she had made, if she didn't see the clues then she wasn't half as good a cop as she thought herself to be. Until then he would be there for his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard slept, but not peacefully. He had held Nick on the rooftop for hours. The sun had set and he had stayed with his friend. Rejection was painful, he knew that better than most. Nick was a cool fox, laid back and funny. However, the tiger knew, that was a façade a way to hide the vulnerable little alone fox cub trembling inside.

While he was still trying to deal with Bogo. In a way he envied Nick. Maybe the answer had been painful, deeply painful, at least he could start healing. Richard still had hope and that was the worst thing. No healing for him, not yet anyway. Just wishing and hoping.

In his dreams, Bogo had come to him a thousand times already. It was always the same; the two of them, naked in the warehouse where they had mated under the influence of the narcotic wild times. A powerful drug based on the night howlers, thrown into their faces by a fleeing perp.

Bogo's arms slipped around him, the buffalo smiling, his eyes clear this time. No drugs, just love. Richard's heart raced and he gazed up into those beautiful eyes and their lips drew near. "Wake up!" Bogo shouted in his face the voice so very wrong.

The tiger frown and pushed free, as Bogo shouted, "wake up! Stupid copper! You're gonna get scragged!" Richard could feel something on his chest, a weight, he opened his eyes and stared up into two eyes. Only they were not the big brown, beautiful eyes of Bogo. They were the black beady eyes of a rodent he didn't know.

Instinct made Richard jump, the little brown mouse being throw across the room. When he landed another brown blur hit him a little mad voice screaming, "got you now ya little scrag!" Scotty yelled as he barrelled into the fight headfirst.

A rat has a lot of weight on a mouse, even in a fair fight, the rat is going to be the victor. For Scotty fighting fair was the last resort option. He fought as dirty as he could; biting, scratching and showing no mercy. The mouse was no stranger to fighting it seemed and he was armed. Richard saw a tiny shimmer of metal and then the unmistakable red of a couple of drops of blood.

"Ya stabbed me! Oh fuck, you're gonna pay for that boyo!" Scotty bellowed, catching the mouse's knife-wielding paw with one paw and then biting down on his arm so hard more drops of rodent blood stained Richard's carpet. Things would have gone ill for the mouse if they had been alone. Richard had finally awoken from his daze and with reflexes only a cat could match he pounced the attacker, clasping him in two paws.

"Oh, finally decided to fucking help I see," scowled Scotty. His tiny face looked furious, a new bleeding scar on his cheek and more on his sides. His clothes were torn and bloody.

"What the fuck is going on? How did you get in? Who is this and why is he here?" Snarled the tiger, nobody likes waking up and waking up to a rodent fight is not the secret cure to early morning grumpiness.

"I just saved your life, copper," spat the rat. "He was here to kill you." As he spoke, Scotty walked across the room and picked up a small object Richard hadn't even spotted. "This ain't vitamins, Officer Parker. He was going to make sure you never woke up."

Richard's eyes focused on the tiny white object. The mouse had been on his chest, inches from his mouth. Just the day before two suspects had been murdered in their cell; by a suspect of mouse-size who had swum in through the sewers and fed them ketamine while they slept. "He… was… on my chest."

"Yeah, you must have been born under a fucking lucky star boy," Scotty said with a shrug and then sat down on the floor. "Rough fucking night."

Blinking, Richard pulled out of his second daze, "you're wounded I'll…"

"Ah'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing broke," the rat cut in, dismissing any idea of getting help. "Couple of scruggers tried to take me out earlier. Seems I been asking too many questions. Lucky for you I have though. Got cornered by three of the bastards and they was boasting about being told to send the cops a message. Thought they had me, like a fucking movie villain he was bragging about how they was gonna scrag me and that 'new fucking cop, who thinks he is so smart'."

Looking closer Richard could see more cuts and wounds on the rat. Three-on-one he'd fought back and there was no way they would have sent three mice. At the least, it was rats, possibly not all just rats. Scotty hadn't just escaped, he'd tracked Richard down got to him in time and then fought one more.

Nick had told him the magistrate was tough. Now he knew it, the rat was made of sterner stuff maybe even than the Chief. "You saved my life."

"Ah, don't think anything of it. Just get me a good nights kip and we are even copper," the rat said with a wink and a shrug of his shoulders. "The fuckers is getting bold though, they think they can take out a magistrate and a cop on the same night."

The door suddenly erupted in a huge pounding of desperate fists, making Richard jump, "Stripes! Let me in Stripes! Wake up!" Nick's voice called out at full volume.

A second later, Richard opened the door. A wide-eyed fox burst into the room. "Richard! Are you ok?" The fox was in just some sweat pants and nothing else. Richard guessed what Nick slept in. A penny dropped in his brain.

"I'm fine. Scotty messaged you for my address," it wasn't a question, the rat had needed to find his address Nick was the obvious person to ask.

Nick was panting, he didn't have a car of his own and he lived a couple of miles away. The fox had run the whole way in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. "Yeah, said people were trying to kill you."

"Yeah, but we caught him…"

"What'd ya mean 'we' ya big pussy?" demanded Scotty. "I was the one who fucking took him out, got a pretty new scar for my troubles, not got a thank you either. You're not hanging with the best of people Nicky boy. Though that ain't exactly new for a rogue like you." This last bit was a joke and Richard knew it.

"Thank you, Scotty. I seriously owe you big," the tiger said with such sincerity that the rat actually smiled.

"Ah, no problem boy. Now, maybe we could ask your suspect a thing or three," the rat said nodding at Richard's paw. The mouse hadn't moved since a few moments after Richard had grabbed him. Very carefully he opened a couple of his fingers to reveal a rodent with his eyes shut.

"Do… do you think he is ok?" The tiger asked, suddenly worried he might have smothered the suspect without meaning to. At the academy, he had received a series of lectures and training in the best ways to restrain rodent suspects. He had broken every rule he had been given.

"He is fine," Nick said with confidence. "Just hoping you loosen your grip more so he can bolt for it."

Richard looked a little doubtful and very lightly touched the rodent's cheek. Killing a suspect on your second week would not be a good start to his policing career. It might be a bad end to it, there would be an inquest.

"Let's see him," Scotty piped up and Richard was all too eager to let the rat take a look. It was much easier for small animals to treat other small animals. The tiger never thought it through. Scotty leant close and then suddenly his head jerked and the mouse squeaked in pain as his ear was torn open. "Wake up ya scag. I got questions!"

"Hey!" Richard called in shock pulling the mouse away from Scotty.

"Didn't you pay attention in the academy Stripes?" Nick asked as he moved to Richard's kitchen. He grabbed a large empty water jug and held the open end. "Makeshift prisoner retention unit."

"Uh huh," the tiger said doubtfully. However, he gently placed the mouse inside. As soon as his paw was clear, Nick slammed a plate down over the jug. With the natural hole for the spout allowing air to flow it would keep the miscreant safe and secure. "I should call this in."

"Yes indeed, a perp trying to murder a cop is definitely the sort of thing you should go call in. " Nick said, his eyes and Scotty's briefly met and Richard saw it.

"Hey, he is in police custody now. We follow the rules," the tiger said very loud and clear.

"Absolutely, you go call this in. I will stay here and read him his rights." The fox said with that smooth honest voice that Richard just knew he was meant to trust. Of course, he knew Nick just a little too well and he said so with a glance a Scotty. The fox shrugged, "I give you my word I will not let Scotty touch him."

"Hey, the bastard tried to scrag ya. I'm the guy who saved yer life." Scotty burst out with his genuine fury still barely contained.

"And he is deeply grateful. However, I and Richard are officers in the ZPD, we have to follow the law, to the letter," Nick cut in quickly and then added, "we had to take an oath. For the first time in my life, I meant it."

"You're going soft," yawned the rat. "Well, in that case, I can say you'll get nowt from that bag of shit. However, I heard they are shipping in supplies to set up a new operation in the city. Getting their stuff from hicks up in some hick town Bunnyburg or some shite."

"Bunnyburrows?" Nick asked; his partner Judy came from there.

"Probably, I ain't-a fucking globe or a GPS system for you twats." The rat replied moving towards the door. "I got places to be, got to get the word out to the rest of the magistrates." He said nothing more just ran for the door.

"That is probably going to come back to bite us in the ass," Nick observed.

"He said that three guys jumped him, it is probably best he warns his friends," the naive tiger muttered.

"They tried to kill a magistrate?!" Nick gasped, jaw-dropping his eyes going wide again. "Oh fuck! We gotta get this guy booked and let the Chief know what we have found out. Shit, this isn't good."

"You think they will try again? We could get some police protection for Scotty maybe." Richard replied.

Nick gave him a look like he just suggested that a baby holding a hand-grenade was good as it would keep the infant busy. "Someone tried to kill a magistrate. Scott isn't going to just "warn his friends.""

Realisation dawned on the tiger. Scotty was a ball of fury, and he was the magistrate Nick thought was the nice one. Hearing that one of their vigilante gang was attacked would drive the others to far more extreme action. "Should we tell the Chief?"

The fox shrugged his shoulders, "yes, but he can't do anything about it. No small cops, no small riot cops. The magistrates… well, they are rough, but they rarely kill. Like Scott said yesterday, "they don't got back up" or anyone to help them. So they take an attack on one of their own seriously and will respond in kind."

Richard felt a chill run down his spine. Nick was always telling jokes and making light of dark things. To hear him say something so serious in a serious tone, it made it so much worse. "I should go call this in." It was all he could do and all he could think to say.

The call was brief, a squad car was dispatched to their location and the mouse was properly arrested. Although, the arresting officers gave the two of them some funny looks. "You… think they think we were doing it?"

"Let's see. It is just gone six am. I am in your one bedroom apartment, in nothing but some sweatpants. Yeap, there is a distinct possibility they think we were doing it." Nick replied with his typical good humour. Richard was grateful that Nick could joke about it.

"You think they will tell everyone?" The tiger was pretty sure on the answer.

"They are diligent public servants, highly trained. They have spent many hours in all manner of sensitivity training, training on dealing with people of various different personal predictions with dignity, respecting their life and the victims right to privacy." Nick said reassuringly. "Plus they are cops and fellow officers. Whatever or whoever you date is none of their business and they are fully aware of this fact."

The tiger listened carefully to the full and long speech, "so they will tell everyone."

"Oh yes, everyone they know," Nick confirmed with a laugh. Nobody gossiped more than cops, it had been a shocking revelation to the former hustler. " I tell you, things are very different on the other side. Nobody tells anyone anything."

"The other side? You mean being a criminal?" Richard asked with a wry smile.

"Such a cruel accusation, from a dear, dear friend no less. You wound me," the fox said with such sincerity anyone who didn't know him might believe it. "Not exactly criminal, I got no record. Consider my former life crime… adjacent."

Richard laughed at that, he couldn't stop laughing. His entire body shook and he felt his paws shaking. Suddenly he wasn't laughing he was struggling to breathe, his breath coming in desperate ragged pants. His apartment had never seemed so small. There was a weight on his chest, the weight of a mouse and yet it felt like it was crushing him. "I almost died… he was… right there."

Nick didn't need to hear more he put his arms around his friend. "But, I am right here now and you are alive." The fox whispered as a trembling tiger squeezed him for support. In the moments after he had been to busy to think. Now all he could see was the mouse on his chest, a deadly pill in his paws. For all his size and strength he had been utterly defenceless. If Scotty had been just a minute later, maybe half a minute. Thirty seconds and he would have been just a crime statistic. Nobody but Nick and his Aunt to actually miss him.

The tears began to flow and Nick was smart enough to say nothing. Richard was grateful for that, taking deep breaths he felt himself calming down. Letting go of Nick he mumbled, "sorry… just the adrenaline wearing off, I think."

Once more Nick was smart enough to hold his tongue. Letting the tiger regain control and his dignity. Richard knew that Nick would say nothing to anyone about it. "Guess it helps put the whole being outted thing into perspective, huh?'

The fox shrugged, "well technically we weren't doing anything today. Someone warned me an officer was in trouble, I responded. This can be explained away," the fox replied. "You're a handsome guy, so am I. People always want to agree with good looking chaps like us. So if we say we ain't they will believe us. They will make lots of jokes, maybe a prank or two then move on and forget all about it."

"What… what if we don't?" The tiger knew the answer and Nick's expression confirmed it. All bets would be off, but the odds of a happy outcome were low. "That's what I thought."

"We probably need to get going soon. Our shift starts in an hour," Nick said and glanced down. "I probably need to get home to pick up my gear."

"True, handsome guy like you walking in with no shirt on, you'll turn so many heads so fast the girls will be suing you for whiplash," the tiger replied forcing a smile onto his face. Nick laughed and the two left after Richard changed into his uniform.

They swung by Nick's and the fox picked up his uniform before they headed to the station. Their paws had barely crossed the threshold when a familiar voice bellowed out "Wild, Parker, my office, now!"

"Oh no, our dear Chief seems to have lost the ability to form full grammatical sentences," Nick mumbled as they turned as one to walk to the chief's office. "That does not bode well."

Nick's sense of foreboding turned out to be spot on. The buffalo wasted no time before bellowing at them both. Though, Richard could see the truth. Bogo was angry, but not at them. His officers had been put in harm's way. That was not sitting right with the buffalo and he was going to take it out on everyone.

The two partners took his bellowing for few minutes and then the storm was over. "Alright, just be more careful in future and we will say no more about it. This Magistrate friend of yours, Wild, do you trust him?"

"I don't trust anyone, Chief. However, if you are asking me if he is lying I would say no. Lying ain't his style, plus he wants this stuff off the streets too." Nick replied, totally unruffled by having been yelled at for the crime of trying to protect his friend and fellow officer.

"Then we need to check out the Bunnyburrows lead," the buffalo said. "Parker, you're from the sticks and I seem to recall Hopps actually hails from Bunnyburrows, you two got this one. I want you out there yesterday, don't come back until you have a lead on where this stuff is going and who is buying."

"I love a road trip," Nick said with a grin.

"Oh you do, do you, Wild?" Bogo said in a tone that let them both know there was only enough room in the car for one tiger and one rabbit. "I want you to track down your rat friend, he knows more than he is telling. I would bet my life on it. I want names, places, anything he knows."

"That's… not going to be easy," the fox said carefully.

"Officer Wild, I did not just give you a suggestion, I gave you an order. Do whatever you have to. Work with him. Figure out a way to stop a gang war and find me those damn drug dealers," his words were spoken in a low growl. There may have not been a threat in the words, but his tone and body language screamed 'defy me and I will make a rug out of your hide!'

"O...kay, I will just go get on that," Nick muttered taking a step towards the door mumbling. "and I suppose that after I do that I will try and solve world hunger." He left before Bogo could reply.

"You are dismissed officer Parker," Bogo said less angrily. "Better catch up to your boyfriend for a goodbye kiss."

Richard's jaw dropped. He had assumed Bogo's anger was just misplaced worry about one of his officers having a close call. It had never occurred to him the bull might be upset over the rumours about him and Nick.

"Officer Wild is a friend, Sir. He isn't exactly straight, but he is not really my type." the tiger replied quietly as his brain worked through the myriad of thoughts that suddenly were flooding him. Emotions too, they were hard to resist. "Even if we were, you don't have a right to be angry. You turned me away because you can't deal with who you are. I said I'd be there if you decided you wanted me. I never put a fucking chastity belt on."

"You said the next steps were mine," the buffalo shot back far faster and angrier than Richard expected. "When you took the next steps into bed with a bloody fox."

"I never, Nick and I did nothing last night," Richard realised the last two words were a mistake, he had been a little too honest and specific. A lifetime on the force let Bogo spot it. They hadn't done something last night, but the had done something sometime.

"When did you do something?" The question was shot like a bullet and under the Chief's icy stare Richard knew that lying wasn't an option.

"Ok, look we maybe fooled around a bit…" a deep accusing grunt escaped Bogo's lips. "However, it was before you and I… did anything. It was also, just a bit of fun between friends. Nick ain't my type and I really ain't his. I like big, he likes small. Nothing wrong with two consenting adults having a bit of fun, no strings attached."

Bogo seemed to take a step back, at least mentally, physically he still towered menacingly over the tiger, "so is that what we had."

"No, I wanted strings. You are the one who cut them. It's not my fault you can't face who you are," Richard knew he was being defensive, maybe too defensive. However, it had been an emotional two days, he wasn't even sure what his own true feelings were. He knew it had hurt when Bogo rejected him, twice. "You don't have to worry about me and Nick…"

Richard had been about to add that Bogo had no right to expect him to be celibate while the buffalo made up his mind. However, Bogo cut in with a comment that derailed all thoughts of being nice, "certainly not for the next few days at least. Unless you like bunny tail."

For what felt like the thousandth time that morning, Richard's jaw hit the floor, "is that why you are sending me to the sticks, so I won't fuck Nick? Are you that fucking petty?"

"No I…" for the first time Bogo looked something other than angry.

"You what? Just want to keep me on the shelf for yourself, but never actually give a damn how lonely that damned shelf is?" Spat the feline as he stalked towards the door.

"No, Parker… Richard… I" stammered the lost buffalo.

"Grow up Chief, you want me you got to be a fucking man and take me. Otherwise, I will find someone else who will," snarled Richard as he slammed the door.

"No I… people are trying to kill you and I just couldn't stand to lose you, not after just finally finding someone," Bogo said quietly to the empty office. For a moment he just stood alone, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Then he took a deep breath and returned to being Chief Bogo, ZPD's unbreakable leader.

Outside Richard found his desk, then he found the present his fellow officers had left him. A condom and a small vulpine-cock shaped dildo. Nobody was looking at him, but he could hear sniggering. Then the lights went out, or the did for Richard as Julia, the elephant towered over him.

"Guys! This is not funny!" She berated the room at large "Richard is a good person, you can't judge him. Nick was there because an informant tipped him off, don't go slandering your fellow officers or labelling them as sexual deviants. He is not gay…"

"But, I am gay," Richard said quietly, however, he might have screamed it from the rooftops. The office fell deadly silent. Police officers love gossip and the tiger had just thrown the biggest, juiciest morsel of chum out into the shark tank. "Nick isn't, he was just there cause he thought my life was in danger, which it was. However, yes to anyone who really wants to know. I am gay, I have had boyfriends and there is nothing deviant about me, or them."

Richard swore blind he could hear actually crickets chirruping the place was so quiet. Julia's mouth hung open, a rather cavernous look for an elephant. Then she took a step back, "oh sorry, I… have to go."

The tiger watched the fleeing pachyderm with feelings of guilt. He knew she had just been trying to help. Grabbing the dildo and condom he muttered, "thanks for the gifts though." Then he chased after Julia.

She wasn't hard to catch, she had run as far as her desk and was staring intently at paperwork. "Hey, Julia. Look, I wanted to say thanks for trying to…"

"Officer Parker," she cut across harshly without looking up from the page. "I will always be there as a fellow police officer if you have police business. I will work with you in any way I am ordered to do so. That is the requirement of my job. I am not required to approve of your chosen lifestyle and I most certainly do not approve. So unless you have an item of police business I suggest you walk away and don't come back."

There was nothing Richard could do or say; he did as she asked, walking away without looking back. The cat was out of the bag, or rather closet, there was no way to get him back in. The worst part was, he hadn't really made a choice. It had just been a spur of the moment thing. He knew it had been driven by a mixture of emotions he was barely containing. Hearing Julia deny who he was… he hadn't been able to keep quiet any longer.

Police stations are full of people, and right then Richard knew they were all looking at him. Mostly, because when he looked around, nobody was looking at him. The odds of not a single officer looking in his direction were astronomical. So he knew they were all deliberately not looking directly at him. Officers were adepts at staring from the corner of their eyes.

With nothing more he could do he wandered to where Judy Hopps desk was located. The station didn't have size appropriate desks so she had been given a full desk. Then she had placed her own smaller rabbit sized desk and chair on top. It was a practical solution. Something Judy was known for.

Richard hadn't had much interaction with Nick's real partner. She had given a few training sessions at the academy, as a guest trainer. Judy was looking at him, she smiled and gave a wave as he approached. "Hello Richard, it is ok if I call you Richard right? Hope so, more than a day of Officer Parker and Officer Hopps will drive me mental. You can call me Judy. Nick has had so many nice things to say about you. I was going to say hello sooner, but there is always so much to do. I just kept putting it off and then bam, we are off on an assignment together and I'm like 'well Judy you should have said hello earlier, but there is no time like the present.' So hello."

The words rattled out of her so fast Richard was half expecting her to pass out from oxygen deprivation because she hadn't paused for a single breath. "Hello, Judy, nice to officially meet you. You may call me Richard yes. Did the Chief…"

"Oh yes, he emailed me. I think he thinks this is a good trip for me to take. Sort of a break while my leg heals I keep telling him, I can be a good officer with just a bit of limping for a while. However, he is all 'no, Officer Hopps, I want you either at home or at your desk until your stitches are out.'"

"How is your leg?" Richard asked, trying not to laugh as the rabbit did a pretty spot-on imitation of the buffalo.

"Seventeen stitches and they gave me some pain medication which means you get to do all the driving." The rabbit winked at him and laughed. "Apparently they might make me all drowsy." Richard gave a chuckle as the animated rabbit pretended to fall asleep.

"Well, I better go grab my spare uniforms from my locker, if we might end up staying a few days. You mind if we swing by my place to grab some clean casual clothes?" The tiger asked. He liked Judy, she had energy and passion, plus she hadn't said a thing about his coming out. Or even looked uncomfortable at the prospect of being alone with a gay predator for days.

"No problems, partner. So long as we can swing by my place too. I took the liberty of booking you a room for a couple of nights. There ain't much in Bunnyburrows for guys your size. So I found a bed and breakfast in town. I will be staying with my parents. They said you are welcome to join the family for dinner when we get there." The rabbit said as she jumped down from the large desk her actual desk sat atop.

Richard thought for a moment about how to phrase his response. In the last few hours, he'd been attacked, had a blazing row with the guy he was sweet on and publicly outed himself for no real reason. The last thing he wanted to do in his free time was have dinner with a family of rabbits. Deciding that honesty was probably the best policy, "I really think when we get there I'll just want to hole up in my room with a book or something. It's been a long day and it's not even ten in the morning yet."

"Of course," Judy replied with an understanding nod. "Though, if you want to talk, or just want some company, let me know."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk in the car. Though right now I'd rather focus on the case and not on all the… rest of things." He said as he glanced around the office and found zero eyes looking his way.

"That, I can do. Just get anything off the new arrest?" Richard noted that the rabbit only referred to the mouse as a new arrest, not the guy who attacked him or anything that might push strongly on what the guy was arrested for.

"Not a single word, beyond he wanted his lawyer," the tiger replied with a shrug. "The good thing is, he's a mouse, so they have put him in a size appropriate cell. Which means that nobody is swimming up his toilet to silence him."

"Not unless they have trained flea assassins," observed Judy with a smile.

"Well, in that case, they had better jump to it," Richard replied drily and they both chuckled. It wasn't a great joke by either of them, however, somehow it cut through any tension and broke the ice even more. He could see why Nick was so very into the rabbit. "Ok, I'll just go grab my spare uniform and meet you in the parking lot."

Judy left and Richard was alone for the first time that morning. He tried not to think about anything but getting his uniforms. The locker room was empty and he rushed to his locker, eager to avoid any locker room interactions. In his experience, straight guys didn't like gays sharing their locker room and he wanted to avoid any encounters while he let the news settle in people's minds.

However, the sound of the door closing a second time let him know that this morning was still not his morning. A glance at the door saw a polar bear officer enter. Sergeant Brutus. Richard knew him by name and reputation. The polar bear was something of a legend to the force. The most common story told of him was when he broke up a fight between a rhino and elephant by laying them both out with one punch each. He was a hard ass beat cop who had earned his promotion to sergeant by kicking ass and taking names.

Richard started to grab his stuff out of his locker, just hoping the bear would stay away. His locker was on another row and there should be no reason for the polar bear to get anywhere near him. Which did not explain why he could hear pawsteps growing louder. Another glance let him know the bear was walking towards him, with his usual determined and confident look on his face. It wasn't particularly friendly. The tiger could think of only one thing the bear would want to talk about.

Trying to focus on his locker Richard felt his entire body tense. Someone with a reputation like Brutus might just attack him, right there in the locker room? No cameras, no witnesses. The word of a gay cop against the word of a decorated legendary hero cop. The sound of footsteps stopped right behind him, the shadow of the bear seemed to fill up the tiger's world. Richard flexed his paws, his claws sliding out. Maybe he was no legend, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't fight back.

The behind him Brutus spoke, his deep baritone voice making Richard almost jump out of his fur, "Officer Parker, I have to admire your balls." Richard's entire body froze… of all the things he had thought might have happened, a compliment to his genitalia was not even on the list. It was followed by a slightly embarrassed, "though that was not a request for a glance. I'm not coming on to you. I just wanted to say, it took the guts of a concrete elephant to do what you did."

Exhaling slowly so as not to spook the bear, Richard turned around. His entire body tingled with relief as he realised an attack was not coming. He had no idea what was actually coming, but it seemed far nicer than an assault. "Th.. thanks, Sarge."

The polar bear nodded a little and then his huge paw dipped into his pocket and he pulled out a thick wallet. Flipping it open Richard saw an aged and worn badge, one that had seen many years of duty. However, it wasn't the badge the polar bear was trying to show him. There was a picture of a young male polar bear, who looked a little bit like Brutus, however, he had a small rainbow pin in the lapel of a smart black suit. "My son, he came out to us last year."

"He looks just like you Sarge," Richard observed a little too nonplussed to know what to say.

"He does. Luckily, he got his mother's brains. He's studying hard in college to be a lawyer. Says he is going to become the first openly gay judge in Zootopia City." There was a definite, very strong note of paternal pride in the bear's voice. Richard thought back to his own father, of telling the people who supposedly loved him without condition who he was. There had been no pride in his father that day, only pain as he was expelled from their family home forever. A lump was stuck in his throat and he could feel tears start to build.

"I hope he makes it," the tiger observed.

The wallet closed with a snap and was shoved back into the polar bear's pocket. "He will, and so will you. Anyone gives you a hard time, and I mean anyone, from the janitor to the Chief himself, you send them my way and I will educate them." Richard didn't trust his voice not to tremble and he just nodded. "Right, well, I got my beat to go and pound. You watch out for yourself, Parker."

The bear had taken a step or two away when Richard finally got enough control of himself to say, "Your son is very lucky."

Brutus stopped and turned, "I consider myself to be the lucky one." the bear turned to go and then suddenly turned back, "Mark is single by the way."

The tiger's mind felt like a punching bag after a ten-hour training session with a champion boxer. It couldn't cope with any new jabs out of nowhere. The bear could clearly see that on his face and he gave a kindly smile, "no pressure, but if you ever want his contact details let me know." He said with an understanding nod. "Good luck in Bunnyburrows, watch your tail."

As the bear left Richard found his legs failing him and he sat down on the bench. Of all the things that could have brought him to tears, Bogo's accusations and their fight, the prank by his fellow officers, or Julia's just absolute rejection of him as a person. It was the unconditional acceptance of a father for his son that tore his heart asunder. The tears flowed and he didn't fight them, just caught them in a hanky, to prevent ruining his shirt.

Sadly he did not have the privacy or time to cry himself to catharsis in the station. The sound of the door put an end to his tears. As another officer entered, he wiped his face quickly and took several deep breaths. Then he slammed his locker shut grabbed his bag and made a direct line for the parking lot.

Judy was waiting for him by a car. It wasn't her normal one. She had a specially modified car big enough to carry most perps, but also with a special driving seat set to her size. The rabbit had booked out an alternative since it would be the tiger who drove. They stowed their gear in the back. Richard tried not to smile as he watched the rabbit pulling a seatbelt meant for anything up to a full-sized polar bear, across her and fasten it. The belt covered most of her chest and stomach.

"All set?" Richard asked, politely.

"Let's go," with that, their squad car pulled out and their long journey to the countryside was on.

"So just track down a single rat in the largest city on the planet and get me to tell him everything he knows. Why didn't the Chief add learn to fly and walk through walls on his list of impossible orders?" Grumbled Nick as he wandered through the streets and back alleys. He knew them all like he knew the back of his paw. However, there was something different about them. It had nothing to do with the current case or anything in the streets. It was to do with Nick, or more accurately what he was wearing.

It separated him from the rest of the city, in a way he hadn't expected. Nick had assumed things would change, but not this much. Conversations, he would have normally been welcomed into, dried up the moment he showed his face. It brought back painful memories of school, of being alone and unwanted. Nobody wants to speak to a police offer, sometimes they want a police officer to do something for them. However, he was something different now and for the fox, who had always been gregarious and outgoing, to find his jokes falling on deaf ears and stony faces it was hard to take.

Working with Judy he'd hardly noticed it. The rabbit had filled up the silences, Richard hadn't talked as much. Although he had never felt alone around the tiger. Now he was surrounded by hundreds of citizens, but he was alone. It was a deeply unpleasant feeling and all he wanted to do was find Scotty and then get back to the station.

Finding Scotty was no easy task. In fact, for any other officer, it would be an impossible task. However, Nick had a dozen or so places he knew he might find the rat. Though, they all turned out to be empty. He was a fox and he was stealthy, by certain mammals standards. However, he knew the rodents in the city were much harder to catch than anyone ever realised. Almost certainly they would have eyes on a cop walking through the back alleys, where they rarely went without someone calling them.

The few rats he did see all claimed to have no idea who Scotty was. A blatant lie, that Nick didn't call them on. There was no point, at least a lie was better than, "piss off, cop". The last place he thought he might find the rat was an old abandoned shop. A little knick-knack shop on a street corner on the border of the Little Rodentia. It had been set up in more hopeful times when the streets were new. The sign was faded now outside, but it promised excellent service to customers of all sizes or dietary habits. One price fits all.

One price fits all, Nick had to laugh. The shop had been closed probably as long as he had been alive. The equality of goods act had put pay to any 'one price fits' all promises. It had, however, allowed Nick to make a dishonest living right up until the day he met Judy. It ensured the price of food was set by the size of the customer. Otherwise, a mouse would be able to eat for a year on twenty bucks, while an elephant would starve on twenty thousand.

Nick had seen the opportunity it presented. Buy a lolly elephant-sized, for elephant price, melt it down and then refreeze into a hundred rodent sized lollies and sell each one for the same price as the original lolly. All totally illegal, but there were loopholes aplenty, for a guy willing to look for them.

The front was all boarded up, but the back had a loose board on one of the windows. He slipped inside and the place was empty, as he expected. However, he knew the magistrates used this place. There was a few tiny cigarette ends laying around the floor. A quick feel told him all he needed, they were warm at one end moist on the other. The smell of smoke was still in the air.

Clearly, Scotty didn't want to talk to him. The rat would know he was being looked for, Nick had made sure to ask everyone about it. A cop asking questions about you always got to the ears of a person like Scotty. They used to get to his ears the same way, a little word from a friend. In turn, you repaid the favour should a cop come looking for them. However, a really smart and stealthy criminal they would keep their eyes on that cop too from the shadows.

"Alright, well. No Scotty here either." Nick didn't like himself for what he said afterwards. It was a low road to take, but the rat had removed all other paths. "Guess I'll go see if his old Ma knows where he is." In his mind, the fox started counting.

He hadn't gotten to three before he heard behind him, "what'd ya want, Nicky boy?"

Turning around he found the rat behind him. Though Nick knew there was no way he was the only rat there, "just to talk."

"Don't got much to say to the ZPD, I told ya what I could," the rat replied carefully moving forward. Nick could see the cut on his face had been treated.

"Look, you don't trust cops. I get that, believe me, I get it more than most. However, you can trust me," the fox said, holding his empty paws up and then taking off his badge. "Wild times is fucking bad for everyone. Of course, what's worse is a new gang, whoever is pedalling this junk is gaining power and it's only going to be so long before the established guys push back."

A snigger escaped the rat's lips, "did they extract your brain in the academy, Nicky boy? Think about it, really think. A new gang moving in, but no bodies piling up. A new gang who also has the rat and mouse power, connections inside the city and out."

Nick frowned as he thought, "You're right. Even if there weren't bodies there'd be something." New crime gangs don't come into the city easily. Whoever was dealing wild times would be taking over custom from an established gang. Turf wars don't go unnoticed, even rodent ones. That meant it wasn't a new organisation they were looking for. It was just a new revenue stream for someone.

"Come on Nicky boy, that uniform ain't made you that dumb has it," the rat asked. He was smiling and it was clear he knew exactly who was behind it all.

It had to be a gang with a good number of small guys. Anyone could hire a mouse hitman, however, the warehouse… that had been a serious gang of organised rodents. That meant either someone hiring a load of new guys. Only he'd have heard of that, his paw may no longer be right on the pulse, but it is close enough. This junk came out of nowhere.

"Oh… oh damn!" The penny dropped and Nick felt like kicking himself. He'd been so busy chasing criminals he'd forgotten to actually sit down and think like one. A crime boss, who didn't mind icing anyone who got in his way, and not in the bakery kind of way. One who had hundreds or thousands of rodents in his employ, as well as a good few guys for muscle. "I thought he didn't deal drugs."

"That's why I like you so much Nicky, you're so fucking naive," the rat laughed at him. "Mr Big is always willing to expand his business opportunities. His dad made a deal with the guys down in Savannah Central and the Rainforest District. They got the drug dealing he took the prostitution and gambling. It was a good deal back then. Only now drugs are a much bigger slice of the pie."

"However, a new drug, like wild times, that wouldn't be covered by any agreements and Mr Big is back in the drug game," the fox shook his head. "I can't believe I never knew that was why he didn't deal drugs. Surely those other guys can't be happy he found a loophole."

Scotty shrugged, "not thrilled. However, I hear he supplies to them and they gets a cut of the take from their own turf. It's enough to stop the bodies piling up, or the mob bodies anyway."

"We need to catch him," Nick muttered.

"Ha! Good luck there Nicky boy. You know he don't ever get his own paws dirty. He has half the lawyers in the city on his payroll. Half the politicians and more than a couple of you cops too." Snorted the rat and then he shook his head. "Naw, you guys can't touch him. Maybe you can hit his supply lines a few times. However, he has deep pockets and he will just start again." The rat took a few steps closer and said in a low voice. "Just walk away Nicky boy, the magistrates will get that shit off the street, get the drugs off the street at the same time."

"That won't do anything, they attack you, you attack them. All that happens is a bunch of people get killed, good guys and bad guys." Nick muttered as he stroked his chin.

"So, if you cops can't get him and we can't get him. What do you got in mind, Nick boy?" The rat asked.

A smile slowly spread across the fox's face. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

"So when we hit town I can report to the sheriff's office, to be polite, while you book into your room," Judy announced. They'd only been driving for about half an hour, however, the rabbit had done nothing but talk about the case. Richard wasn't surprised she had thought Nick was joking. Judy's mind was clearly always on the job.

"Sounds good," then he groaned as the lights turned red ahead of him. "Assuming we ever actually get out of the city. Damn it, how many sets of lights can there possibly be between the station and edge of the city."

"Forty-seven," Judy replied without a moment's hesitation. She gave a chuckle at the tiger's expression. "One time I was in a real hurry driving back from Bunnyburrows and I counted them all. Forty-seven lights and forty-six of them turned red when I got there. I swear the city knows when you are in a hurry and it tries to force you to slow down. Even if you have a good reason for hurrying."

Richard smiled a little, "you talk like the city is alive. I notice the Chief does that from time to time. Nick too for that matter."

"Oh, she is alive. She's a wonderful place to live. That doesn't mean she can't be a miserable bitch some days," laughed the rabbit with a wink. "You'll have to get used to that… if you stay."

"If I stay?" Richard shot back quickly.

"Yeah, a lot of rookies do their training with the ZPD and after a year or two on the streets they up sticks back to the sticks," Judy observed.

"So do you think you will stay?" The tiger shot out quickly. Judy had been on the force less than a year. The old grizzled veteran talk sounded suspiciously similar to something Bogo had said.

"Oh yes. All my life I wanted to be a ZPD officer. I have no intention of going home, except to visit…"

"Or to investigate the supply chain of major drug dealers," cut in the tiger. Which got a mild chuckle from the rabbit.

"I had to fight to be respected. They said I was too small to be a cop. Well too bad for them. I'm a cop and I am not going back until I am too old to work and I retire back to my family's farm," there was some fire in those words. Richard knew the feeling, but it was the first time he'd seen the steely determination needed to make it through the academy with everyone rooting against you.

"Is that why you wanted to be a cop? Because they told you you couldn't be," the tiger asked as he pulled up at the next set of lights. Judy had been right about the city sometimes it seemed like it was doing it deliberately.

"No, I always wanted to be a cop. Long before anyone told me I couldn't be." The rabbit replied and leant back in her seat, her eyes half closed as she remembered. "When I was a little kit I used to watch the Bunny Team. You ever hear of it?"

"No, I didn't watch much T.V. when I was a cub. My dad used to get annoyed if I was indoors too much. Kept telling me to get out of the house to play," sighed the tiger.

"That's nice," Judy observed and Richard said nothing. It had been a nice upbringing. Right up until it wasn't. "Anyway it's a kids show, kinda low budget but I loved it. They had a character on it called Judy and she… she was a hero. I remember one episode she helped her local sheriff foil a crime and she was deputised and stuff. That was when I decided I wanted to be a cop. Then… everyone kept saying I couldn't. What about you, when did you decide to be a cop?"

"High school," the tiger replied softly. "There were almost no other predators in school and I was always the guy who didn't fit in. Some of the other kids didn't like that, and well… honestly, I wanted a way out of town. ZPD is always looking for fit predators, they did a recruitment event at my school and I thought it might be worth a try." The tiger took a deep breath as he pulled away from the next lights. "Then I came out to my parents and they kicked me onto the street. So I finished my last couple of months, got myself a police scholarship to college and never looked back."

"I… I'm sorry," Judy almost whispered the words, they came out so slow Richard knew she was struggling to think of something to say to make it right. The truth of the situation is that there are some things so wrong that all the words in the world are not enough to make them right.

"Ain't your fault," observed the tiger. "Though I appreciate the sentiments. I'm ok. At least the ZPD don't fire people just for being gay. I got a good job, an ok apartment and I'm starting to make some friends."

"And, of course, a new boyfriend," observed the rabbit and Richard almost swerved the car off the road into a lamppost.

"Wha... ?" The tiger couldn't form full words.

"Oh come on, the whole station is talking about it. You and Nick!" If Richard had not been so shocked he might have noticed the slight strain in Judy's voice as she said, Nick.

"Nick's not my boyfriend. He's my friend, turning out to be my best friend. However, he's not interested in me and I'm not interested in him, that way," he said as calmly and sincerely as he could.

"Not your type? What's wrong with him, he's cute, funny, so annoyingly smart and he does that…" Judy paused mid-sentence and out of the corner of his eye Richard saw her taking a slow breath.

"Well, all of that is very true. I like my guys bigger and, while Nick is a damn good catch for any girl, or guy, he isn't what I'm looking for and I'm not what he's looking for," licking his lips Richard took a shot in the dark. "He is looking for someone smaller." Judy's ears twitched and he knew that she was thinking it over. One last shot in the dark and he knew she'd have it, "apparently he asked someone out recently, got turned down though, poor guy."

Judy said nothing, but Richard knew if she was one ten-thousandth the police officer people thought she was, she would be able to pick up those clues and come to a conclusion. He'd just opened a door that Nick thought Judy had slammed in his face when she thought Nick asking for a date was a joke.

For a good twenty minutes, they drove on in silence. It wasn't until they finally passed the city limits that Judy seemed to wake up from her thoughts. "So, I did some checking there are about eight different major suppliers of farm equipment that either work out of or have some connection to Bunnburrows."

"Eight? Wow, I thought it was just a small town," observed the tiger.

"Farming town, farming supplies they kind of go paw in paw," replied the rabbit with a shrug. "We don't have enough to get a warrant for any of them, and even if we did we are outside our jurisdiction. So we will have to get as much information as we can by asking and charming."

"Ah, pity the Chief didn't let us bring Nick," Richard said, smiling at the slight squirm Judy gave to the fox's name. "He could charm information out of anyone. Get them to think up is down and the weekend is the week. Then give a look like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth…"

"And claim anyone saying he was a devious fox was impeaching his good character!" Laughed Judy.

"Peached, his character hasn't even been appricotted. It is totally unrelated to any member of the Prunus family!" Snorted the tiger. Judy burst out into fits of laughter and the tiger smiled. He knew a farmer would get that joke. City folk don't know good humour.

"Appricotted! I am so going to use that next time he says his character is unimpeachable," snorted the rabbit.

"Don't, he won't get it," advised Richard as they sped through the country. "He's cute, but he's a city boy."

"Yeah, he is," the rabbit replied and Richard smiled a little wider. He was sure she wasn't just agreeing the fox was a city boy. However, he decided that he'd pushed his friend enough for now. Hopefully, Judy would take matters into her own paws. If not, well, poor Nick would move on eventually.

Their squad car sped on through the rolling countryside. The two talked more and shared a few jokes. They turned on the radio and sang along to a few classics. All in all, it turned out to be a rather good day considering it started out with someone trying to kill him. It was just getting late in the afternoon when they finally pulled into Bunnyburrows. Richard pulled up to the small bed and breakfast place Judy had booked for him.

Judy went off to report to the sheriff. Their small station being on the main street, a short walk down the road from the bed and breakfast. Richard took a moment to stretch out after such a long car drive every muscle and joint felt stiff. A tingle in the back of his neck made him look around, he was being watched.

Across the road, he saw a small bakery. Gideon Grey's, according to the sign, and through the window, he could see a slightly portly fox watching him stretch. The vulpine flinched a little as he realised he had been caught staring. Richard gave him a smile and a wave. A second or two later the fox waved back. However, their little moment was broken by the sound of someone walking down the street. It was a bunny family and they were making a direct line for the bakery.

Richard wandered into the bed and breakfast. A female beaver was there waiting for him as he knocked on the door, " welcome, Officer Parker, isn't it! She said with a cheery warmth that was scarily family.

"Yes, ma'am," the tiger replied giving a slight bow.

" I'm Cheryl Boscow, I run this place."We have your room all ready for you, it's right on the top floor I'm afraid. Though I assume a policeman is able to handle a few flights of stairs. It has the best views as it looks out on the fields and hills," she said walking further in and beckoning him to follow. "Breakfast is between five-thirty and ten. We only have four rooms, you got the last one. I assume you are here for business, however, if you want we can provide a list of activities in the local area in case you get some time."

As they climbed the stairs Richard's stomach decided to remind him that he'd skipped breakfast and drove all day. It gurgled loud enough for the beaver to hear and she glanced back, "hungry?"

The tiger flushed a little and nodded, "it was a long drive and we didn't bring any supplies. Or stop for lunch."

"Oh good lord. An all-day drive on nothing but breakfast? You need to get something to eat before you waste away. I meant there isn't a spare scrap of meat on you to start with!" Cheryl replied and then frowned. "Afraid, the best I can do is a salad sandwich this late in the day. However, Gideon's just over the road is open for another hour or two and he does just some amazing pies. He's the best baker in the Tri-Burrows area, he's won awards for his pies. Although if you ask me, his cupcakes are by far the best too. He only won third place. That's just cause he's a fox and the judges wouldn't let a carnivore win a desserts award. It's all political!" The beaver whispered the last part with such conviction Richard believed her. He certainly wasn't going to call her a liar or raise any doubts about the politics of cupcakes.

"I must admit, I did have a peek in the window when I got out of the car," of course it wasn't the sweet baked treats that he had been looking at. "I think I will take your advice and pop in for something tasty. Though I need to speak to my partner…"

"Young Judy Hopps? She used to go to school with my daughter. You know everyone laughed when she said she'd be a police officer." The beaver's eyes twinkled with mischief. "They ain't laughing at her no more. Good for her. She showed them!"

It was hard to disagree with the rabbit, so he didn't. "Yes, she did. This is my first assignment with Judy. I only just started in the ZPD a month ago."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine," replied the beaver reassuringly. It was nice to hear, the last person who had actually said that had been his aunt. The beaver showed him his room, which was really quite nice. Clean and tidy, with a certain homey touch. The place mostly catered to married couples who were looking for a quiet break in the country.

Richard thanked Cheryl and then took his room key. His bag was dropped onto the bed and he sat down in the room for a moment with a soft sigh. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, however, he found it difficult to settle. He took a quick look around the room. Double bed, nice paintings on the wall, the view was of pleasant fields, trees and hedgerows. The bathroom had a large bathtub in it, easily big enough for two Richard noted.

However, the toilet had the seat down and lid up. It was clean, and yet Richard felt compelled to close the lid. He'd never cared a tiny bit about the lid before. Now it seemed all important. He took a vase of flowers off the window and placed it down on the lid. The tiger told himself that he was just being paranoid. In his head, he heard Nick reply "paranoia is for people who only think someone is coming after them. When someone has just tried to kill you and the person who sent them is still at large, it's not paranoia it's intelligence." He agreed with the imaginary version of Nick, although he also knew he wasn't going to tell a living soul what he had done.

Feeling uncomfortable he headed out into the street. Once more he looked through the window of the bakery. It looked like they had some tables and chairs inside, for customers to order food in. The rabbit family seemed to be occupying half of them and the attention of the cute fox baker, Gideon or so Richard assumed.

A voice caught his ear, it was Judy calling his name and waving. The tiger walked to meet her halfway, "How'd it go with the Sheriff?"

"He's fine with us asking a few questions. Says he hasn't heard anything about wild times but will ask about as well. I'm afraid the places will have all shut up for the day though. So we'll have to go asking tomorrow," The rabbit explained and then her eyes spied something. "Oh, there's my Mom and Dad, plus…. "The rabbit's eyes flashed across the small bunny horde. "Sandy, Sissy, Carol, Charlie, Barbara, Dave, Dee, Dozy, Becky, Mike and Titch."

The tiger frown, "Some of those names can't be real."

"Well dozy, is really Ozy but he is so Dozy the nickname stuck. Titch is actually Tina, but she's the smallest of my siblings." Explained Judy before she dashed across the road. Richard heard the bunny squeals from across the road as she opened the door.

He took a slow walk across as there were many hugs and much chatter from the family. It definitely seemed like a family moment. Richard slipped inside as quietly as he could and up to the counter. There was an impressive array of pies, both savoury and sweet. He noticed an array of cakes, included cupcakes, their rainbow frosting caught his eye. A nice little subtle hint at something maybe, you have to be careful in small towns. Richard knew that better than most people. The savoury stuff was all clearly split between the carnivore pies, fish and poultry, and the herbivores, a range of vegetables.

"Anything takes your fancy?" A friendly voice asked and Richard found himself looking the fox in the eye. There was a little something there, a definite mutual attraction was felt.

"It all looks so good. You let people eat in?" the tiger asked glancing back at the tables.

"Yes, indeed, Officer. I like to chat and I figure plenty of people want a place to sit and have some tea, coffee and a slice o one of my pies." The fox replied with a smile. "If you want to order something I would be happy to bring it over to a table."

"That's very kind of you, what would you recommend?" The tiger asked glancing down at the various pies.

"Well, for a big city policeman I reckon you'll have a big appetite," the fox said with a sly smile. "How about an individual trout Wellington, the fish comes from a local lake and are all fresh. I don't take any second class ingredients, no sir. Just the best, with some cream and pepper in the sauce. Maybe with a glass of cider. The best part about living in a farming town, you get all the best food and drink. Stands to reason we keep the best stuff in town and sell the rest to city folk."

"Who don't know any better," smiled the big cat. "I may work in the city, but I was born and raised in Berkshire."

"Oh, a country boy. Then I can stop giving you the city spiel and just talk plain. The Trout Wellington is the best in the Tri-burrows area, it's won me some awards. However, if you's not a fish man, then why not try my chunky chicken in cider cream sauce." the fox waved at a plate of small pies. "Or, maybe if you's looking to sample the delights, "as he said delights the fox winked," of our humble town, I could get you a little selection plate; a selection of small slices o various pies. With a selection plate o desserts. If you are hungry for something afterwards."

Richard gulped softly, "I think that sounds good." He took a breath and added with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I will want something afterwards."

Gideon gave a broad smile, "well, ain't that something for a fellow to look forward to." Richard flushed a little, he felt a little guilty. However, Bogo had made it clear he already thought he was sleeping with a fox. There was no harm in a little flirting either. Bogo hadn't exactly stepped up if anything he had stepped back.

His thoughts of guilt and explanations slipped from his mind as Judy's voice suddenly piped up, "Richard, I would like to introduce you to my parents Stu and Bonnie Hopps. As well as my sisters and brothers, Sandy, Sissy, Carol, Charlie, Barbara, Dave, Dee, Dozy, Becky, Mike and Titch." Judy's grey paw flashed around as she pointed to each of her siblings in turn. The tiger knew bunnies tended to have big families, no doubt they got good at remembering names and faces. Not a bad skill for a cop to have, but he had zero chance to memorise any of them.

Instead, he focussed on her parents, giving them a nod of hello, "nice to meet you, Sir, Ma'am."

"Nice to meet you officer, glad to see my daughter finally has someone of your stature to back her up," Stu said as he held out a paw.

Shaking it Richard realised the rabbit was referring to his size and nothing else. He wanted someone big and strong looking after his daughter, "thank you, Sir. Although, I might say I am glad to have someone of Officer Hopps intelligence and skill to back me up; as are any of the officers lucky enough to work with your daughter."

"Oh, Stu!" Bonnie admonished. "You can't blame a parent from worrying about his daughter with a dangerous job. I'm sure your parents worry about you." As she spoke she offered a paw. "Judy says you are from Berkshire, are you going to visit your parents before you head back?" A reasonable question to most, Berkshire wasn't a long drive from Bunnburrows. Judy leant and whispered something into her mother's ear and Bonnie's jaw dropped open.

The tiger shook her trembling proffered paw and held his tongue about what his parents worry about or more likely who they don't worry for. He certainly said nothing about the prospect of going to see them.

"Well, every country boy should have a proper home cooked meal when he comes back! You're coming to dinner!" Bonnie suddenly announced to the clear consternation of her husband.

"Bonnie, ah'm sure this young predator don't want…"

"Stu, I sure as heck am not taking a no for an answer, from you or him!" the matronly rabbit cut in sharply.

"I'm very grateful, but I just placed an order and I can see Mr Grey has cut into several pies on my account, Ma'am. Maybe I could come by tomorrow night instead?" Richard replied a little worried by the sudden outpouring of clear maternal feelings from a female he had hardly met. Though it wasn't too unusual, after raising so many kits mothering was a strong instinct in many female rabbits.

"Tomorrow it is!" Bonnie said, giving her husband a triumphant look. Then she hugged Richard, which was deeply awkward for the feline not just because she had only just met him. Given their size difference she was only just able to get her arms around his waist and her chin was at crotch height. Standing right in front of her husband, and her daughter, the woman was practically rubbing her face in his groin.

"Thank you kindly, Ma'am," he mumbled softly as the older male rabbit rolled his eyes and Judy mouthed an apology for her parents. The awkward hug ended and Bonnie wiped a tear away from her eye.

"You're welcome, and you are always welcome to visit," Bonnie replied, before Stu and her kits managed to pull her away.

"Sorry, about my mother," Judy muttered giving the same look that is shared by millions of children when apologising for whatever their parents did that they find embarrassing. "Hope you don't mind me telling my mother...she'd have never let it go if I hadn't explained why you couldn't go home."

Richard gave a smile and a shrug, "your parents are nice and don't worry about it. Apparently, today is the day I stop hiding that stuff about myself." The tiger spotted the rabbit family standing outside. "You should go, your family are waiting. I will see you tomorrow."

The rabbit nodded and left saying, "see you tomorrow. Enjoy your pie, and the peace and quiet."

Waving through the window, Richard watched the rabbits leaving as he took his seat. A few seconds later and Gideon was over with a selection of pie slices for him to try. "Here you go, Officer…"

"Please, call me Richard," the tiger said quickly with a warm smile as he picked up a fork. He tried a chicken pie first and the moment he bit down he was unable to stop himself from making a pleasured moan. "Damn, that is good!"

Gideon gave him a smile and a nod, "I know my business, Offi… Richard." The fox stood there for a moment or two while the tiger tucked in and then turned slightly awkwardly.

Spotting the slightly disappointed look on Gideon's face Richard realised they were alone and the fox had been hoping for an invite. "Gideon… would you like to join me? I mean if you don't mind talking to a guy who is stuffing his face, I'd appreciate some company."

With a broad smile, Gideon slid into the seat opposite him, "If'n I objected to talking to folks with their mouths full I'd hardly speak to anyone all day." Laughed the fox as he watched the tiger devour the last of the chicken pie. "Ah did tell you mah chunky chicken pie is good."

"Good? Good!" Richard exclaimed as if the person had said the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel was a bit picturesque, "That was paws down the best pie I have ever eaten!"

"That's right nice of you to say," the fox replied with a little flush to his cheeks. "I spent a lot of time learning how to bake and how to mix flavours."

"Time well spent!" Richard replied as he tried the next pie, it wasn't as nice as the chicken, but it was still tasty. A day with no food and suddenly he could barely stop his paws from shovelling it into his mouth. Slice after slice was devoured, all of them were thoroughly enjoyed, though no match for the chicken. In just a few minutes he had polished off the entire plate. He pushed the plate away from himself with a satisfied moan. "Now that was worth missing both breakfast and lunch for."

There was a look of shock and admiration on the fox's face, "it's nice to see people enjoying ma food."

Richard flushed a little himself, "well, you can be sure I enjoyed it. There's not a crumb left on my plate."

"You want something for dessert?" Gideon asked and Richard saw the look in the fox's eye and knew he wasn't being offered just pie and cream.

"I… maybe soon. I'm actually quite full from all that, want to let it settle first," it was an honest answer and it gave him some time to think without a direct rejection. If the fox was coming on to him he definitely needed some time after eating a huge plateful before he tried anything fun. Same went for if he wanted actual dessert.

"Fair enough, how about a cup of coffee, or a glass of cider maybe? It's good, there's a small brewery an orchard just outside of town." The fox offered with a smile.

"That sounds good, the cider I mean. It's been a long day and I could use a nice drink to help me relax," the tiger replied.

Gideon got to his feet and wandered behind the counter. He returned with two full pint glasses of cider, "ah think I'll join you if you don't mind."

"No, please. I imagine standing baking all day can be quite… exhausting," Richard said waving at the seat opposite him. Suddenly he realised he hadn't paid and Gideon hadn't asked him for any money. In his mind he tried to decide if he should offer to pay now, or if maybe the fox would ask him when he left, the third option was Gideon was buying him a meal and a drink. The latter option would make it a sort of date.

In his mind, he fought back any feelings of guilt. This was just some food, drink and good company. Plus Bogo wasn't his boyfriend, he might want it, but until the buffalo stood up and said he wanted him too, what was he supposed to do wait forever? Although, just over twenty-four hours isn't exactly giving the bull a long time to get over decades of hiding who he was.

"Penny a for your thoughts?" Gideon said suddenly and Richard jumped as he realised he had been just sitting in silence and staring.

"Sorry, just a little tired." He mumbled in deep embarrassment. "I was just trying to think what to do while here." It wasn't exactly a lie but it was far enough from the truth to not exactly be true either.

"Ah, well you are in Luck," the fox replied taking a sip from his cider. "Bunnyburrows has many wonderful views and so much space. There is loads to do, you can walk, hike, perambulate, ramble, saunter, amble, stroll, wander, traverse, roam, or wander to see the sights. And if none o them options appeals, you could also go for a drive or a bicycle ride in the country and see the sights."

"What, no trekking?" Richard asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Only on a Sunday!" Laughed the fox.

"So, not much to do then," observed the tiger.

"Best I can hope for most evenings is a nice meal and a chat with a friend, or potential new friend," Gideon replied smoothly and once more his eyes met the tiger's and Richard knew what sort of evening the fox had in his mind.

Taking a large gulp from his drink Richard smiled, "I can think of worse ways to spend my evening."

"I have a small flat, just upstairs." The fox explained with a smile. Gideon's paw slipping off his drink and cross to lightly touch the tiger's arm.

"I… have someone… well a sort of someone," Richard burst out suddenly, jerking his arm back just a little. The touch had felt good, and Richard had definitely been interested in more. However, he wasn't sure if he should and he also knew, he'd probably only want fun with the fox. He was a touch on the small size for his tastes, plus they lived so far away. Richard hadn't come out there to start anything long distance.

"Ah, I do apologise. Ah didn't mean any offence, officer," Gideon replied looking away.

"No!" Richard cut in sharply. "Look… you seem really nice and believe me I am very interested. However… look I just… there's this bull and we kinda hit it off. However, he was sort of off his head at the time and now he's all freaking out because he is really in the closet. I'm not even sure he really knows that he's gay. I told him he could have some space, but it's not like we are dating and… I'm just really fucking confused, to be one-hundred per cent honest." Richard was panting and trembling as he shot out the truth in shorthand form at the bewildered baker. "Also a mouse snuck into my bedroom last night and tried to kill me with poison. That's not got much to do with going upstairs with you, but… I really don't want to be alone and I have no friends here."

"Wow, now that was a jaw-cracking amount of information to get in less than twenty seconds," Gideon observed and then he shrugged. "Well, you don't have to be alone. Ahem more than happy to just sit and talk. Ain't no mice here likely to try and poison you, leastways not while you show good manners. Sounds like your fella has a whole parcel of trouble going on in his head. I remember what I was like when I hadn't faced myself yet. I was a bully, cause it made me feel like ah had control when I didna."

"I…. I think I always knew," the tiger replied, grateful for anyone to talk to about it. "I just… I wanted to hide it."

"Ah did that too, however, after my Pa passed away I realised I had missed a chance to let him know who I really was." the fox said sadly. "My ma took it well though, she was the one who inspired me to bake. She was always baking an I was always in the kitchen helpin."

"My parents…" Richard stopped, he had gone through that whole thing too many times in such a short number of days, he couldn't face saying it once more.

Gideon didn't need to hear it. He'd seem Bonnie Hopps reaction and he knew that would have been his ma's reaction to a boy being rejected by his parents. The fox was also smart enough to know that sometimes there are no words of comfort that will do. So instead he let the tiger know he was there for him with a paw placed on Richard's lower arm. This time Richard didn't pull away.

"Do… do you remember when you were a cub and everything about being an adult seemed so easy?" He whispered. "You get up, go to work, do what you want and nobody could stop you."

"Yeah, ah remember." the fox said softly.

"Why couldn't life be like that, just simple. Like, is it meant to be this hard?" the tiger felt himself trembling as he spoke. "I just want to be a police officer, meet a nice guy fall in love and… I dunno just be happy. Why is that so damned awkward?"

"Ha! Believe me, I have asked myself that question on more than one occasion." the fox laughed. "T'ain't exactly easy being gay here. Ah am the only one in the town who is… out. Makes dating hard when the other guy don't want anyone in the Tri-burrows area to see you together."

"People here ever give you a hard time?" Richard asked, taking another swig from his drink.

Gideon shrugged, "aye, sometimes. Most don't though. Winning awards tends to make people here hold their tongue in a town like this." That rang true with Richard, people ignore prejudices when it came to town pride. Having a champion to crow about was more important than who that champion slept with. "What about your fellow officers?"

Richard shrugged, "they only found out this morning just before I left. One person I thought was a friend told me not to talk to her again, one person I barely knew told me he thought I was brave. So… fifty-fifty thus far."

"Could be worse," Gideon replied, proving he was definitely a glass is half full kind of guy.

"I guess," the tiger replied. It was nice to have someone to talk to about this, with Nick being so far away he had a new handsome fox to talk his troubles over with. For a moment Richard worried he was becoming a little vulpine dependant. However, they always seemed to have a different perspective on things, maybe it was to do with what Nick said about being neither one thing nor the other. Or maybe he'd just gotten lucky and found two good guys he could talk with openly and he shouldn't assume all foxes would be the same.

The afternoon evaporated with more talking, more pie and more cider. The sky was getting dark when Richard emerged from Gideon's bakery. His head was spinning a little and he had the healthy warm glow of drinking a good few pints of what Gideon described as robust cider. Which Richard was just realising meant very potent.

Luckily for him, the bed and breakfast was just across the road. Unluckily for him, his bedroom was on the top floor. Heaving his weary body up he unlocked the door and locked it behind him. His body crashed into the mattress seconds later, still fully clothed. It was just nine at night and yet it felt like five am, maybe because he had woken up so very early.

Richard blinked, he didn't know how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was falling into his bed and yet here he was, back across the road, ringing the doorbell of the flat above Gideon's bakery. T Which he assumed was the flat belonging to the fox. That assumption was proven correct when a bewildered looking Gideon opened the door. "Howdy, Richard. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… can I come in?" the tiger asked, gulping softly and glancing up and down the street.

"Sure, always room for one more," the fox said opening the door wide and stepping back. A short well-lit and clean flight of stairs led up to Gideon's apartment. As they climbed the stairs, Richard's eyes fell on the fox's plump rump, swaying just at eye height. His heart began to race and he knew why he'd come back.

As soon as they were through the door at the top of the stairs, he made his move. Gideon didn't have time to move or resist. One moment he was turning and then next Richard had his lips pressed to the fox's. He needed this, so badly needed to be held right then. There wasn't even a struggle Gideon returned the kiss passionately almost immediately. Their muzzles interlocking and their tongues duelling.

The fox tried to pull back from the kiss a little, Richard wouldn't let him. If they spoke there was a chance he would want to talk. Talking would lead to thinking and if there was one thing he didn't want to do right then it was think. His body was on fire with a need and he didn't want to talk until it was satisfied. So he pressed Gideon up against the wall, using his larger body. The fox was like Nick, and yet much bigger, his plump body felt good as it ground against Richard's lithe frame.

His paws stroked over and around Gideon's chest and belly, enjoying the soft bulk; while soft whimpers of pleasure escaped Gideon's lips. Then he pushed his paws down, grasping around the rather impressive tent the fox had pitched. Gideon gave a sharp intake of breath and the tiger knew he had his prey. Breaking the kiss he whispered the one thing he needed to know at that moment, "bedroom?"

A trembling fox paw pointed at a closed door. That was all he needed; Richard took off, dragging the aroused and confused vulpine behind him. Not that Gideon took much dragging, he was running along, the pair of them tore off clothing as they moved. In the short space between the front door and the bedroom, they managed to strip completely, leaving a trail of mixed clothing.

Richard took a moment to enjoy the sight of the naked male fox. His red fur a wonderful contrast to the white fluffy chest and belly. Gideon's erection was impressive, it certainly put Nick's in the shade for length and girth, and it hung over two nuts any larger animal would have been proud of. While his eyes devoured the fox, Gideon was eating up his perfect feline form, broad well-muscled chest, his smaller waist and a very nice looking feline cock.

"Y… y'all a top?" The fox asked and Richard shook his head slowly and Gideon looked like a feral fox just after it successfully broke into a hen house. It was clear that Gideon was more than happy to have the negative answer. With a swirl of his paw, he asked Richard to turn around.

In an instant, Richard was over the bed on his stomach. The bed was far lower than his own, made for a medium-sized species. His muzzle was right at the head of the bed, his feet sticking off the end. He pressed himself down as low as he could, to give the shorter male the best access possible. There was no questions or thoughts in his mind. Only anticipation of the certainty that he was about to get something he needed.

Closing his eyes he tried to control his breathing, wondering what was taking the fox so long. Richard almost jumped as he felt two paws grasping his buttocks, he whimpered softly when those paws pulled his furry cheeks apart. Warm breath blew over his exposed pucker and down his taint and Richard trembled, guessing what was coming next. His tail trashed a little as he submitted to his base desires, and to another male.

The first lick was so gentle it left nothing but a tickle, as Gideon licked slowly from his balls to his pucker. Gideon taking a good slow taste, an aperitif before he gorged himself on succulent tiger rump. Richard bit down as he knew with certainty what was coming next. The fox had given him savoury succour downstairs, and now it was time for him to provide the fox with the same in return.

Gideon seemed to take an age, it was as if they had all night. Richard realised they did indeed have all night. His needs may be desperate, but their fulfilling was inevitable and there was no harm in taking it slow; fulfilling them at whatever pace his partner wanted. That warm tongue bathed over his pucker, again and again, tickling it and swirling around it. The tiger felt himself relaxing to the soft tickling.

Before Richard even knew what was going on, Gideon's tongue had wriggled into his pucker. The relaxed muscle had put up almost no fight at all. Richard bit down his cries of pleasure as he felt that fox tongue worming its way deeper. It felt good, little thrills of pleasure and the knowledge that someone was willing to touch him in such an intimate way. A desperate gasp of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt a spark of pleasure running up his spine. The wily fox had found his mark already.

A muffled chuckled confirmed that Gideon knew what his tongue had just touched. Wriggling more he lashed the tiger's prostate again and again. Richard moaned and whimpered the pleasurable sensations growing, his cock under him aching and drooling. His eyes closed and for a moment he thought of Bogo… how much he wished the buffalo was willing to do something like this. A pang of guilt hit him hard, but it was drowned out by more waves of pleasure as Gideon redoubled his attack.

The fox grabbed Richard's perfectly toned striped buttocks like he owned them. There was no doubts, no hiding from him. No fighting either, it was sex, the way sex was meant to be, between people who both want it badly. Of course, he knew he was wanting something, something more. The tongue felt good, but as the seconds past, Richard knew it would not be enough to sate his desires.

Sure enough after just a couple of minutes, he gave in, "fuck me." He whispered the words and he felt Gideon's tongue pause inside him. Then it resumed its squirting assault as if he hadn't heard. Blushing Richard knew what this was, "fuck me." This time he said it clearly and loud enough there was no chance the fox didn't hear him.

The result was the same, more tongue more squirming inside him. It felt good but not nearly enough, the desire was burning so bright inside him the tiger's entire body was trembling. "Stop teasing, please I need it. Fuck me!" This time he spoke loudly, not begging but almost demanding, politely.

Gideon's good-natured, smiling face soon slipped into view as his tongue pulled free, "well, I ain't gonna refuse a polite request like that. But afore we… do, I gotta ask. You like to be tied?"

Richard blushed at the question and shrugged his shoulders, "I've never been tied before." The look of disappointment on Gideon's face tugged hard at the tiger's heartstrings and on his cock in equal measure. "However, I can think of nothing I'd want to try more… if you think you can get it in."

A smug confident smile spread across the fox's face, Gideon knew he could indeed get it in, "well, there's only one way to be sure." The fox replied and Richard saw him reach down; the tiger gulped knowing the fox was stroking an erection he would soon bury deep in smooth and warm tiger depths. There was no need for further words the large fox stepped forward and Richard gasped to feel something warm pressing to his drooling and eager pucker.

With a shared cry of pleasure Gideon thrust into him. His cock was thick and Richard purred at the full feeling. Though it was hard not to think at how much bigger Bogo was. The warm slick meat slid into his prepared depths easily and he sighed with a moment of content. However, a moment was all he was given.

It seemed the fox was suddenly in a hurry, now he was knot deep inside the tiger's ass. Pulling back rapidly until just the tip remained Gideon then thrust forward harder and faster. His thick knot smacking up hard against Richard's pucker. Richard felt himself stretching a little more and he groaned in pleasure, wondering what it would feel like when that full mass slipped inside him and grew. He'd always wanted to try taking a canine cock fully, a vulpine one would be a good starter.

With growing speed, Gideon thrust into him again and again and again. Each time using his full length. The deep dicking sending waves of pleasure coursing through Richard's body. He no longer tried to muffle his cries of pleasure, screaming them out. The fox replied in kind with deep guttural grunts of pleasure as he stuffed the tiger's ass full with fox cock. Each thrust got faster and harder, the knot pressing harder and harder against Richard's tight entrance.

A deep purr burst from his chest unbidden as he felt the thickness ramming inside him. His hips pushed back, meeting every thrust willingly and happily. He closed his eyes and just basked in the feeling of being taken, of being held. Gideon's paws were clutching him tighter as the moments past. It was that feeling he loved most, being held, being wanted. Richard pushed back more and more, as the fox's thickness plundered his silken depths.

The room filled with the sounds of their passion, their scents mixing together into a deeply intoxicating perfume. Fox and tiger musk, sweat, bodies and the warmth that filled them both. Over and over Gideon thrust, taking him with growing desperate passion. His voice filled with rough snarls and growls as he gave in to his lusts; trying to claim the tight bitch, who was holding his knot out so far.

Richard cried out as he felt a paw slip under him. Fox fingers tried to grasp fully around his shaft, then stroked. The new pleasure making him mewl out louder. He heard a soft chuckle from Gideon's lips. With short and powerful jabs the fox was pummeling his depths; his knot smashing hard, knocking for entry to Richard's warmth. Biting down on his lip Richard was torn between the desire to be taken completely and the need to make this last. Clenching slightly he held the line, forcing the knot out in a defiant challenge to his lover.,

Gideon responded with a deep feral growl of pure animalistic lust. The thick fox was not going to let any bitch hold him out. He had broken in tighter and stronger than Richard. Fox hips blurred as Gideon leant over him, his paws going from Richard's hips to his shoulders. The weight of the fox pressed him down hard into the sheet dominating him, holding the feline bitch in position. While his hips pounded away without mercy, grinding hard now and then, his knot forcing Richard's ring to open more and more.

Growling in response Richard fought back, clenching down hard. In his mind, he knew he wanted to lose, but he had to fight. Gideon had to prove himself to the tiger, more than any other lover. The feline needed it, needed the strength of his lover to be greater than his, especially after the day he had had. It was essential, the desire to feel safe with a lover who could best him. He needed it so badly, fuck why did Bogo send him away? All he wanted was the big dumb fuck to hold him, let him know it would be ok?

With a deepened yip the fox thrust and ground more. The fox's thick knot grinding hard, moving at glacial pace, forcing its way through all defences. Richard felt himself giving, stretching and he loved the feeling. Those heavy paws holding him down. His own paw slipped under him and grabbed his drooling shaft. He knew he was close, but what he needed to plummet off the cliff edge of bliss was the be broken and taken completely.

Fox claws scratched at his flesh, Gideon using all his might to force Richard back as he thrust again and again. No longer fast and furious, his thrusts were powerful and precise. Each time the fox's hips hit him so hard he felt the shock of it passing through his entire body. Yet still, he held Gideon's knot at bay. Inside he smiled, thinking softly 'earn it!' It seemed like Gideon was a mind reader because he pressed harder and harder. The fox's large belly laying down over his back and Richard purred to feel the warmth of his lover over him.

Richard knew his defences were almost over and he longed to surrender, however, he had to be beaten fully. Gideon proved himself more than up to the task, thrusting forward again, grinding his knot until it was almost inside, pulling back slightly and then with a cry of triumph he thrust again. This time the knot rammed right through his tight ring. Richard cried out as well, feeling the thick muscle swelling fast inside him, squeezing his prostate in a way no lover had ever done.

Having claimed his victory Gideon drove home hard and fast, breeding his ass desperately with the tiny few millimetres of leeway he had. Not that it mattered, they were both far beyond the point of no return. Richard felt the warm jets as Gideon fucked his stretched and abused ass full of vulpine seed. His own cock jerked and twitched in his paw as he stained Gideon's sheets with feline spunk.

The two exchanged no words, their bodies grinding together as they were lost to the pleasure of the moment. Eventually, they came to a rest, with Gideon still locked inside him. The fox lay over his back, the warmth and pressure both welcome. Richard's exhausted eyes closed and he fell into a comfortable and deep sleep.


End file.
